Un gran cambio
by Rey Oscuro
Summary: Una sola decision cambio todo...el reconocer a su primer enemigo como alguien mas significativo que un enemigo y tomar todos sus consejos para si y el honrar su sacrificio en vez de dejar que sea en vano. Parte 1 completa!
1. Prologo

Introduccion

El Equipo siete habia regresado de na descanzada mision, una mision que tenia mucho significado para nuestro rubio Jinchuuriki mas que para el Uchiha Vengador, su fan pelirosa o el Jonin Hatake.

Justamente cuando el equipo brindo un informe el Hoakge noto una diferencia en el rubio. El rubio en su espalda portaba la espada de Momochi Zabuza, la gran Kubikiribocho.

El Tercero Hokage vio a Naruto y levanto su ceja en sospecha.

"Equipo Siete regreso de su mision en la Nacion de la Olas." Kakashi escribio su reporte y el Hokage empezo a leer.

"Asi que Naruto-kun por honor a Momochi Zabuza tomo su espada y prometio usarla para honorar a ambos Zabuza y Haku?" El Hokage pregunto y el Sensei del equipo accedio. "Y aqui dice que en la guarida de Zabuza que encontraron gracias a los aldeanos. Encontraron los rollos con todo lo que habia aprendido Haku y como aprender el Kirigakure no Jutsu y el Silent Kill." El Hokage comento y Kakashi accedio. "Si Hokage-sama, por eso tardamos mas de lo esperado." El Jonin explico y el hokage sonrio. Y despues de permitir que el equipo se fuese de inmediato fue a checar el papeleo de los Examenes chunin.

"Asi que equipos de las cinco naciones vendran a participar. No solamente eso pero aqui estaran varios Jinchuuriki." El Hokage sonrio, el sabia que Naruto sabia que hacer en los combates. Y seguramente tenia mas sorpresas ahora que cargaba con la gran espada que se regenera con la sangre de sus enemigos.

* * *

Naruto llego a su casa y empezo a leer los rollos que obtuvo de Zabuza y que inclusive escondio de Kakashi. Eran varios rollos con teoria para aprender Futon and Suiton Jutsu y claro, tenia el rollo de Haku.

Primero empezo calentando con su espada y trabajando combate con y sin ella. Y poder tener la espada a todo momento y que no sea pesada.

Despues de eso iria a estudiar los jutsus de afinidades y despues a tratar de crear un taijutsu mas eficiente y de el.

* * *

Dos semanas despues y los examenes chunin irian a empezar. Equipos de Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kusa, Ame y Kiri entraron a Konoha y pidieron reservaciones en hoteles para poder quedarse durante todos los examenes chunin.

Y hoy era el dia en que Kakashi Hatake les diria a sus alumnos sobre los examenes chunin y que necesitarian registrarse.

* * *

El rubio habia cambiado de atuendo, lo primero que hizo fue portar alrededor de su cuello bendajes como los que tenia zabuza, no las tenia apretadas pero si lo suficiente para que pudiesen estar ahi y por primera vez en toda la historia de los espadachines de la niebla, prefirio portar un kimono.

El kimono que el rubio portaba era de un azul abscuro que denotaba el color de sus ojos, el kimono peranecia flojo y por eso se notaba parte de su pecho con una banda anaranjada aun siendo brillante combinaba con su traje.

Y de hecho, el chico se habia comprado otros tres kimonos. Uno negro con el symbolo del clan uzumaki, el symbolo de konoha y un copo de nieve blanco, los tros symbolos se encontraban en ese orden en ambos hombros y con una banda roja. Uno verde con una banda color crema y un kimono cafe con una banda color marron.

La legendaria espada se situaba en su espalda mientras que cerraba sus ojos para descanzar. Los miembros de su equipo ni atencion le prestaban y llego Kakashi. "Donde esta Naruto?" El Jonin pregunto seriamente cuando el rubio abrio sus ojos y les dijo a todos qe el ahi estaba. Sin dudas el equipo se sorprendio pero el jonin no dijo nada.

"Los llame para que sepan que ustedes tres estan registrados como un equipo en los examenes chunin y que hoy estan citados a ir al tercer piso de la academia." El jonin comento y los tres sin comentar otra cosa fueron en marcha a la academia de konoha.

* * *

Al llegar se sorprendieron de lo rapido que llegaron pero el Uchiha con toda la confianza del mundo confeso de que era un genjutsu y despues de que los Chunin quitaran el genjutsu todos se marcharon. Fue cuando Lee pidio una pelea con sasuke y este acepto. Naruto por primera vez no dijo nada y solamente sonrio porque sabia que sasuke seria lastimado, sobre todo su ego.

* * *

Cuando todos estaban en el tercer piso una rubia de nombre Yamanaka Ino abrazo sorpresivamente al Uchiha y causo la ira de la pelirosa Haruno Sakura. Y asi empezaron a llegar genins de varias partes.

De Suna llegaron los hermanos Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Gaara era un chico silencioso pelirojo y con una cara maniatica. Temari era la hermana mayor de Gaara y era una joven rubia con cuatro trenzas cortas portando lo que seria una gran pieza de metal. Y Kankuro el mayor de los tre portaba un atuendo de una sola pieza y maquillaje morado muy extaño.

De Kumo llegaron una chica rubia no tan alta pero con un torso muy grande para su edad causando la vista de varios hombres y traia puesta una simple playera de cuello-V gris y unos pantalones de color azul obscuro con sandalias ninja azules, un chico de piel obscura que portaba una katana y vestia una playera negra sin mangas, unos pantalones de color gris y sandalias ninja comunes. Y una chica de piel obscura peliroja que portaba una katana y vestia una playera color crema, unos pantalones color cafe y sandalias shinobi comunes.

Y muchas otras entidades ninja como Iwa, Kiri, Kusa y Ame.

Despues aparecio un joven de Konoha entre la discucion de las jovenes. "Yo les recomendaria que se quedaran en silencio." El joven comento y todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Despues de que el confeso que era aun un genin. Les informo de sus cartas que contenian informacion de casi todos los shinobi.

"Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara y Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke dijo los nombres y Kabuto saco tres cartas. "Que facil. Rock Lee es un Genin del equipo Diez conformado por Tenten y Hyuga Neji. Su sensei y maestro es Maito Gai y aprendio el estilo Goken legendario que le permite abrir las siete puertas. Pero solamente sabe abrir hasta cuatro." El joven de pelo blanco informo y fue al siguiente.

"Sabaku no Gaara es un Genin de Suna con el equipo conformado de su hermana mayor Temari y su hermano mayor Kankuro. Los tres son hijos del Cuarto Kazekage y su sensei es Baki, y es Jinchuuriki del Ichibi no Shukaku y por ende manipula la arena." El joven revelo y todos miraron hacia el Jinchuuriki.

'El es como Bee-sensei y Yugito-nee-chan.' Samui penso mientras miraba al pelirojo.

'El es como Yagura-sama.' Este fue el pensamiento de los shinobis de Kiri.

Y todos relacionaban a jinchuurikis conocidos con el pelirojo, tratando de calcularlo con solamente la mirada.

El joven saco la ultima tarjeta y con ver su cara, se veia la sorpresa. "Naruto Uzumaki N-." Kabuto no pudo terminar cuando el joven rubio le quito la tarjeta, para la molestia del Uchiha. "Gracias." El rubio menciono y se fue mienras leia su tarjeta sin que nadie supiese nada.

Siendo ignorado en ese momento, su cara expresaba enojo y se pregunto como era que el joven podia accesar a informacion tan confidencial.

* * *

Ibiki abrio la puerta y despues de regañar a los del sonido y amenazarlos. Ordeno a todos sentarse alderedor y tomar el examen escrito.

La clave del examen era copiar a cualquier modo; poniendo sus manos abajo del bnco empezo a hacer sellos de manos. Y entonces aparecieron dos espejos hechos de hielo.

Si, a naruto le tomo dos semanas para tomar un poco de los basicos de todo lo que ha leido, pero aun faltaba mas.

El primer espejo estaba en el techo del cuarto muy escondido y el segundo estava practicamente atras de uno de los chunin con las respuestas. Invocando un clon que se transporto de espejo a espejo, obtuvo las respuesas.

Las empezo a apuntar en su paperl y fue justamente cuando termino e Ibiki empezo a presionar a todos. Y justamente cuando el se iba a levantar para hablar, Kiba lo hizo y todos se sorprendieron a ver la valentia del Inuzuka.

Naruto sonrio y se quedo en su banco.

Y en ese momento fue cuando la siguiente aplicadora hizo na entrada triunfal. Una kunoichi de pelo morado en un peinado muy extraño y portaba una gabardina d color crema, una minifalda anaranjada y una playera elastica si podria decirse asi.

Mitarashi Anko ha hecho su entrada para la siguiente parte de los examenes chunin.

* * *

**Y aqui termina!**

**Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic, en serio se los agradezco mucho.**

**Xfavor den reviews y comenten.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Examenes Chunin

_El Kazekage habia venido con sus hijos, ciertamente tenia mucho que informarle al Hokage. Que casi moria enfrentando a su ex-alumno Orochimaru y que esta acorralado por el a participar en lo que seria la invasion a Konoha o moriria. _

_El Cuarto Kazekage se acerco al Hokage y le informo de todo. El Hokage sonrio. "Sabia que mi ex-alumno querria venganza. Kazekage-san, es su decision atacarnos o no...pero tenga presente de que si ataca nos defenderemos." El Hokage respondio y el Kazekage sonrio. "Me gustaria tener una alianza mas profunda con Konoha." El Kazekage expreso y el Hokage lo miro y levanto una ceja. _

_El cuarto kazekage era muy similar a Gaara pero a diferencia del joven, tenia un tono de pelo entre marron y purpura haciendolo interesante de ver por un rato. _

_Tenia su atuendo de Kazekage que le quedaba a la perfeccion. _

"_Kazekage-sama, conosco su sentimiento de querer estrechar una alianza mas profunda pero no se que metodo aplicar. Usted digame." El Hokage asintio mientras fumaba de su pipa. "Alianza por Matrimonio." El Kazekage expreso y el Hokge se sorprendio. "Bueno...es algo que ya no se ve muy seguido. Mito-sama y Hashirama-sensei fueron los unicos que hicieron eso que yo recuerde. Al aliar Konoha con Uzushiogakure." El Hokage expreso y el Kazekage sonrio. "Quiero casar a mi hija Temari con un buen shinobi de Konoha." El Hombre expreso y el Hokage accedio. "Tendre el papeleo hecho, usted solamente decida quien y se hara la alianza." El Hokage respondio y el Kazekage agradecio al Hokage y se marcho._

* * *

Ha pasado mucho en el bosque. Sasuke ha sido herido por Orochimaru y despues de que este ataco a los ninjas del sonido por lastimar a Sakura. Los perrdio y ahora en la noche, el solo se encontraba en el bosque.

"Mira a quien encontramos aqui." Un genin de la Lluvia exclamo y sonrio. Los tres saltaron del arbol y sacaron diferentes armas.

El primero habia sacado una Hoz con cadena llamada comunmente Kusarigama, el segundo saco una Katana y el tercero dos tantos.

Naruto entro en accion.

* * *

-Al Siguiente Dia-

"Aqui esta su te Kazekage-sama." Una kunoichi Chunin de Suna le dio al Kazekage su te verde. "Disculpa si te interrumpo Matsuki. Tu que conoces mas a Temari que nadie, dime que haria ella si le digo que se va a casar con un ninja de la hoja." El Kazekage miro a la kunoichi que fue asignada a ser su escolta de todo momento. La muchacha de pelo negro rizado y de complejo robusto pero aun asi en linea por el ejercisio que ha hecho. "Sinceramente Kazekage-sama, ella fue educada para ser la hija de un Kage. Una guerrera y dispuesta a dar todo por su aleda, inlusive ser lider de ella si lo requiere. Ella aceptaria por su aldea, pero Kazekage-sama...no escoga a un insensible." La kunoichi dio su punto de opinion y el Kazekage se quedo pensativo. "Algo mas Kazekage-sama?" Pregunto Matsuki, el Kazekage la miro y le permitio la retirada.

El Kazekage por primera vez se sintio culpable. "Matsuki, perdoname..." El Kazekage asintio, el pasado de la joven era muy obscuro. Si la muchacha supiera que aun tiene familia viva.

* * *

Matsuki llevaba puesto un simple uniforme del Kazekage, la chica era ciertamente era una joya para Sunagakure. Ella mostro talento en las artes shinobi y al ser Chunin descubrio su afinidad por el agua y la tierra. El Kazekage practicamente la tomo para escolta personal, ya que tenia amplio conocimiento no solamente en las artes sino tambien en politica y podria dar consejos breves pero contundentes.

La muchacha originalmente fue encontrada por unos jonin de suna a las afueras de Kirigakure, un hombre la entrego y dijo que ella tenia familia.

Eso solamente se agregaba a su lista de errores haciendola mas grande.

Ella y Temari se hicieron amigas desde pequeñas, Temari era alejada de la sociedad por el simple hecho que era hija de un kage y nadie era del porte para juntarse con ella. Pero ella, simplemente llego a ella y dijo que el porte no define a la persona y desde entonces su hija le confia todo a ella.

* * *

Y justamente como penso, entro a la habitacion de los tres hermanos y encontro a la rubia preparando sus armas para reportarse para la siguiente fase.

"Matsuki." Temari asintio y despues de abraar y saludar a su amiga. Ambas empezaron a caminar. "Y que cuena el viejo?" La rubia pregunto refiriendose al Kazekage y la muchacha tuvo un porte serio. "Bueno, el dia de hoy cuando bebia su te me pregunto que dirias si el te dijera que te casaras con un ninja de la hoja. Yo le respondi sinceramente que tu fuiste educada para ser la hija de un kage, una guerrera y dispuesta a dar todo por la aldea, inclusive ser lider si lo requiere. Y to en lo personal le dije que tu aceptarias por tu aldea pero...que no escogiera a un insensible." La muchacha respondio y Temari se sorprendio.

Ella sabia que su amiga la respetaba y sabia que ella podia ser muchas cosas y que el limitarse no existe. Lo mismo ella creia de su amiga, que seria grande.

"Y que haras?" Matsuki pregunto espontaneamente y Temari rio levemente. "Ire a la tercera etapa de los examenes Chunin. Papa de seguro estara ahi para verme a mi y a Kankuro. Estaras tu?" La rubia pregunto y la joven accedio. "Pero todo depende de lo que Kazekage-sama desee." Matsuki comento y ambas se dirijieron hacia

* * *

Naruto se encontraba con su equipo portando el mismo Kimono que hizo el dia de ayer, tenia pocas manchas de sangre pero eso no le importo. El dia de ayer le dio practicamente confianza en sus habilidades nuevas ya que usando todo lo que entreno pudo terminar con su enemigo.

* * *

El rubio empezo a ver la secuencia de peleas y la primera seria.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado

La pelea del uchiha estuvo corta ya que ejecuto un jutsu que habia copiado...el Shishi Rendan, nada del otro mundo y con eso termino con el genin de Konoha.

Y siguieron las peleas hasta que toco su turno.

Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba

* * *

"Que opina de las peleas Bee-sensei?" Pregunto Samui y Killer Bee simplemente empezo a rapear. "Aburrido, me siento cuando los genin hacen corta la pelea del round." Killer Bee comenzo a rapear cuando Karui golpeo a su sensei en la cabeza. "Pare ese rap molesto!" La peliroja grito y killer bee se cayo.

* * *

"Que opinas padre?" Kurotsuchi pregunto y Akatsuchi junto con Deidara se interesaron en el punto de vista. "Pues, a mi parecer. Han estado aburridas." Kitsuchi el hijo del Tercer Tsuchikage comento a sus tres genin y no huba ni una palabra mas.

* * *

"La verdad no estuvieron tan interesantes para ser las primeras cuatro. El uchiha termino rapido, Kankuro hizo algo decente, el tipo de kiri con la espada doble gano porque el oponente estuvo facil y la tipa de Kiri que puede utilizar fuinjutsu solamente fueron tres sellos y su oponente quedo inconciente. Espero que tengan algo mas que mostrar." Matsuki opino sobre las primeras tres peleas.

Los ganadores por ahora eran dos genin de kiri, kankuro y el Uchiha.

* * *

En el equipo de un Ex-miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla, Jinpachi Munashi para ser exacto tenia en su equipo a tres genin. Un chico de nombre Chojuro que era el portador de Hiramekarei la espada doble y la ex-espada de Mangetsu. Una chica que era muy buena usando fuinjutsu y como tercer miembro a un chico muy flaco con na mascara hijo de Kushimaru, este portaba la Nuibari.

La niebla despues de haber perdido sus siete espadas recupero cinco y se perdieron dos. Las espadas en posesion de Kirigakure eran la samehada, la hiramekarei, la homatsu, la nuibari y la kabutowari. Las unicas perdidas eran la Kubikiribocho que se supone estaba a manos de Zabuza y la Kiba que era de Ringo pero despues de que todo se dividio. El ni Zabuza regresaron. .

* * *

Naruto bajo y se encontro con Kiba, este se veia muy confiado de que iba a ganar ya que Naruto era un perdedor y un tonto.

"HAJIME!" El encargado exclamo y kiba de inmediato hizo su jutsu Tsuuga, solamente para impactar con la pared y ser sorprendido que Naruto habia desaparecido.

De repente, sin escuchar nada, una densa niebla cubrio todo el escenario.

* * *

Munashi Jinpachi sonrio, un aprendiz de los espadachines perdidos esta en este examen.

* * *

El silencio se sentia tan denso y la temperatura descendio tanto, algo que sorprendo a Jinpachi ya que usualmente el jutsu provocaba frio leve pero no un frio considerable como este frio.

* * *

Kiba trato de oler pero la niebla cubria su sentido del olfato y el frio simplemente lo discapacitaba mas. Fue cuando escucho palabras.

"Jutsu Secreto."

Todos escucharon la voz de naruto decir eso y todos se interesaron.

"Espejos cristal de hielo." Y Kiba sintio tanto dolor y cayo inconciente.

* * *

La niebla se disipo y todos vieron a Naruto en frente del Kiba ya caido apoyandose en Kubikiribocho.

"Uzumaki Naruto." El hombre aclamo la victoria del Uzumaki mientras que los doctorees se llevaban a atender al Inuzuka.

El encargado llamo otros nombres y asi terminaron las preliminares.

* * *

El Hokage llamo a los ganadores y le informo de las finales. Despues de una rifa, se obtuvieron las peleas.

Shino vs Kankuro

Samui vs Naruto

Shikamaru vs Temari

Karui vs Chojuro

Omoi vs Huyga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke vs Gaara

* * *

Un chico pelirojo que parecia genin pero portaba uniforme de Chunin de Kiri. Caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Fue cuando Munashi Jinpachi se encontro con este hombre. "Va a haber una invasion en Konoha orquestrada por la Arena y el Sonido, si no alcanzan a participar en las finales, escapen de Konoha y vayan de inmediato a Kirigakure. Tus genin seran promovidos a chunin si sobreviven el camino." El chico pelirojo aseguro y se marcho rapidamente de Konoha.

* * *

**En respuesta a los Comentarios:**

**JAIMOL - _Muchas gracias...espero que le guste.__  
_**

**__NarutoKurai - _Gracias por el apoyo._**

* * *

**Les Gusto?**

**Bueno voy a aclarar unos puntos. **

**-El Cuarto Kazekage padre de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro esta vivo, Orochimaru no lo ha asesinado. -Orochimaru no ha aparecido porque esta planeando todo desde adentro. **

**-Naruto sabe los ataques de haku porque combino el aire y el agua y el tambien se sorprendio al hacerlo creanme. Y si, este es el unico Kekkei Genkai que le dare a naruto, no otra cosa. **

**-Tengan presente que todas las aldeas participaron pero unos perdieron en el camino a la victoria. **

**Comenten pofavor**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Examenes Chunin II

_No todo el mundo tiene buenos comienzos, no todos comenzamos felizes. Ni vivimos felices pero todos morimos de alguna manera._

* * *

_Vivia el Clan Uzumaki en Kirigakure. La familia murio y se reducio a solamente una sola familia donde solamente una mujer era la uzumaki. Ella se habia casado con el hijo de Uchiha Izuna y Senju Toka. Haciendo a ambos de sus hijos nietos de Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. _

_La niña era la mayor y el niño el menor. El niño era odiado por sus padres por haber mostrado el sharingan en una edad muy temprana. Desde los cuatro años el niño mostro talento en las artes shinobi por su sharingan. Los Uzumaki y los Senju repudiaban a los Uchiha, los senju mas que los Uzumaki. El padre siendo criado como senju y menos como Uzumaki. Odiaba a su hijo y desde que cumplio tres lo alejaron de la famila y la niña jamas supo sobre su hermanito. Sus padres lo ignoraban completamente y cuando pedia atencion ellos solamente le decian que el debia de odiar, que el cargaba con inmenso odio. Que el odia y por su odio jamas podra ser feliz._

_El niño solo y sin ayuda empezo a entrenarse en las artes shinobi, queriendo ser alguien honorable y de bien entreno solo utilizando su sharingan. Y en las calles empezo a ser amigos, estos amigos eran vagabundos a los que el invitaba a su refugio para pasar la noche._

* * *

_El pelo del niño crecio, se asemejaba mucho al de su Tio-Abuelo Madara, y ahora tenia seis años. El niño que vestia solamente una playera color gris muy fuera de tono y unos pantalones cafes muy fuera de tono y practicamente descalzo. Estaba llorando en frente de un cuerpo de un niño que tenia su misma edad. _

"_Kuro-san..." El niño lloro mientras que sus ojos lloraban labrimas y sangre mixteados y sus ojos se convertian del sharingan al mangekyou sharingan. Por alguna razon, el pequeño niño tuvo que matar a su amigo porque su linea de sangre era muy venigna para el y queria que su dolor terminara. "Asi que mataste a tu mejor amigo...asesino." El escucho una voz grave y enfadada. Volteo para mirar a su padre. _

"_Se siente bien?" El hombre pregunto y el niño no pudo responder. "Padre...yo no..." El niño no pudo decir y su padre lo golpeo. "Tu nunca fuiste mi hijo! Tu eres un maldito uchiha, no tienes nada de senju...NO ERES NADA MIO!" El hombre golpeo a su hijo otra vez y el infante cayo al piso. "Pa...padre." El niño comenzo a llorar y el hombre pateo el cuerpo de su hijo. "NO! Yo no soy tu padre, basura. Eres una basura y siempre lo seras." El padre tomo al niño por su playera y ahora estaban cara a cara. _

"_Pa...padre." El niño trato de decir algo pero no pudo. "Tu madre nunca te amo, ella nunca quiso darte a luz." Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo el padre y golpeo a su hijo en el estomago, haciendo que este se desmayase._

* * *

_El niño desperto de otra pesadilla llorando, sus ojos no paraban de llorar._

* * *

_A sus diez años un hombre llego, el era myaor que el, por talvez unos cinco años o talvez cuatro. Este hombre simplemente sonrio y lo miro. _

"_Tu familia me traiciono y ahora tu hermana y tu tienen que pagar por esto. Que decides, que tu hermana pague o tu?" El hombre pregunto y el chico empezo a llorar. _

_'Todo fue por mi culpa, por mi odio. Yo no debi de haber nacido, yo no debi de haber estado aqui...yo no debi de ahber existido.' El niño de diez repetia en su mente mientras sonreia. "Yo acepto el castigo, yo quiero tomarlo todo." El niño dijo y el adulto sonrio. "Llevenlo a la sala de flagelacion." El adulto ordeno y los shinobi ejecutaron las ordenes._

* * *

_Cada vez que lo flagelaron sintio el dolor, el gran dolor de nacer y vivir. Para que otros fueran exitosos muchos otros tenian que sentir dolor insoportable._

* * *

_Cuando la flagelacion paro, miro a ambos de sus padres. Su padre estaba golpeado y su madre estaba sana y salva. "Algo que quieras decirle a ellos?" El hombre pregunto y el chico alzo su cabeza. Sus parpados rojos de tanto llorar. _

_La unica que abrio sus ojos fue su madre, ella al mirar a su hijo dio la vuelta para ignorarlo. "madre..." Fue lo unico que dijo y su madre fue decapitada, en frente suyo. _

"_MAMA!" El niño grito por su madre y justamente despues una katana atravezo el pecho de su padre. Y despues de dar el grito mas fuerte de dolor que habia dado en su vida, el latigo impacto y una fuerza invisible empujo a todos los que estaba a su alrededor. _

_El niño no paraba de llorar, sus padre lo odio, su madre nunca lo amo y su hermana jamas supo de el. "Matenme..."el niño imploro y los adultos aun heridos rieron de el. El simplemente cerro los ojos, implorando salir de esta pesadilla._

* * *

Ojos cafe claros lloraban sin parar. Su tristeza estaba tan presente...a sus escasos doce. El estaba desnudo de su torzo y portaba unos pantalones negros y sus pies descalzos como hace muchos años en su vida. El lloraba y sus respiros eran muy abruptos.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, que hara?" Sarutobi Hiruzen pregunto al Kazekage que aclamo que estaria del lado del Hokage peleando hasta su muerte. El Tercer Hokage sonrio.

* * *

Matsuki desperto abruptamente y sostenia su pecho, que era este dolor. Un dolor que no era fisico pero que iba mas alla.

"Matsuki, estas bien?" Temari pregunto mientras miraba a la Chunin que se desperto abruptamente de su cama. La chunin quito la mano de su pecho y sonrio. "Todo bien, Gracias Temari." La muchacha aseguro.

* * *

Y paso el mes rapido sin nada nuevo hasta que llegaron las finales de los Examenes Chunin de Konoha. Todos se encontraban en la arena que fue contruida para organizar las peleas que se llevarian a cabo.

**Shino vs Kankuro**

"No puedo." Kankuro exclamo y Shino Aburame gano. El Aburame sabia que habia algo sospechoso pero dejo todo por la paz.

* * *

**Samui vs Naruto**

"Nii Samui y Uzumaki Naruto!" El encargado de la tercera fase Genma Shiranui anuncio y ambos bjaron al estadio.

Samui estaba preparada para todo. El Uzumaki solamente esperaba el momento para atacar.

"Hajime." El encargado exclamo y la arena era toda de ellos.

Samui empezo a hacer sellos de manos. "Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua." Y varios projectiles de agua fueron lanzados al rubio. El rubio esquivo y empezo a hacer sellos de agua.

"Mil agujas de la muerte." Y entonces, varias agujas de agua que se suspendian en el cielo cayeron, samui esquivo unas, pero aun asi. Otras alcanzaron a lastimarla.

"Elemento Viento: Devastacion." Y el viento fue contra la rubia de Kumo. Y cuando el viento se disipo, de inmediato saco su tanto y se escucho ese sonido.

CLANG!

El Tanto y la gran espada habian chocado, se notaba rapidamente de que la espada habia resistido muy poco el golpe. Y si otra vez se trataba de bloqear la gran espada, no iba a servir y solamente seria quebrada.

Tomando la oportunidad ella trato de golpearlo en la cara, solamente para que el se alejara antes de que el golpe pudiese llegar.

Sin nada mas que pensar empezo a hacer sellos de manos y varios espejos de hielo la rodearon haciendo una especie de domo alrededor. Y cuando vio a todas las copias del rubio que lanzaron las senbon, ella cerro los ojos esperando a que el dolor llegase. Pero no llego.

Ella abrio los ojos para encontrarse con el filo de la Kubikiribocho tocando su garganta. La rubia solamente miraba a su contrincante sin palabras. "Me rindo." El rubio dijo y guardo su espada. La rubia se sorprendio.

No podia ser, el debio de ganar. El ya estaba a punto de matarla con esa monstruosidad de espada y no lo hizo?

"Por que?" La rubia de Kumogakure pregunto y el rubio simplemente puso sus manos detras de su cuello y miro al cielo y despues al arbol. "Porque simplemente ya no tengo chakra para continuar." El rubio encontro la escusa mas rasonable y se marcho de la arena.

"Nii Samui!" El encargado aclamo el nombre de la victoriosa y el Hokage sonrio.

* * *

"_Dobe." Sasuke llamo al rubio despues de su actuacion en las preliminares. "Sasuke?" El rubio pregunto con interes y el Uchiha solamente sonreia como si estuviese riendo de el. "Hagas lo que hagas, siempre seras un dobe." El Uchiha aseguro y se marcho._

* * *

Naruto solamente sonreia mientras dejaba el ampo de batalla. Talvez todos lo vean como un dobe pero aun asi, el hara lo que quiera porque es su vida. "Talvez sea un tonto sasuke, pero tu eres un bastardo insensato, que no ve nada a su alrededor." El rubio penso mientras se fue caminando a la cabeza del cuarto hokage para pensar, sin asber que alguien lo estaba espiando. 'Asi que en esto te convertiste ahijado?' El hombre de pelo blanco aseguro mientras seguia espiando al muchacho.

* * *

**Shikamaru vs Temari (Ya sabemos que paso)**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Gaara**

Sasuke y Kakashi aparecieron mediante un shunshin especial y unico. Sasuke portaba un traje negro preparado para lo necesario.

* * *

"Por que te rendiste sin haber peleado?" Shino pregunto y Kankuro simplemente miro al estadio. "Por que los del sonido van a invadir Konoha. Suna va a ayudar a Konoha pero...mi hermano por luchar contra el uchiha talvez suelte al Shukaku completamente y no sabemos que hacer." Kankuro respondio y Shino de inmediato fue a iinformar a su equipo y a los genin.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cabeza del Yondaime.

"Por que yo padre. Me odiabas, querias que sufriera, acaso te importe alguna vez?" El joven pregunto cuando escucho pasos a s espalda. "El nunca te odio, nunca penso que la villa te haria daño y a el si le importas mucho." Una voz respondio y el rubio miro a una persona a sus espaldas. "Quien es usted?" Pregunto el rubio listo para reaccionar. "No te preocupes, me llamo Jiraiya. Fui sensei de tu padre y soy...en cierta manera tu...soy tu abuelo." Jiraiya respondio y el rubio se sorprendio. "Y por que estuve solo? Donde estuvo mi aun viva familia?" El rubio pregunto con enojo y el hombre de cabello blanco se quedo serio. "Yo estaba afuera de konoha para protegerte e informar. Hay un grupo que va tras de ti o mas bien, de lo que tienes dentro. Si no hubiese estado alla afuera, yo ahorita no supiese nada de la amenaza que te rodea. Tu abuela es Tsunade, Seju Tsunade." Jiraiya respondio y el rubio se quedo en silencio. "Mi padre nunca supo esto?" El rubio pregunto y el Sannin se quedo callado. "No. Porque sensei me informo de eso un mes antes de llegar aqui me sonrprendio y desde entonces trate de buscar a tu abuela pero no he podido." Jiraiya hablo y el rubio miro al hombre. Y dejando sentimientos atras, simplemente lo abrazo.

* * *

El Genjutsu se activo y todos durmieron mientras que Gaara estava preparado para todo. El Kazekage sabia que tenian que seguir con el acto de llevar a Gaara lejos de Konoha, y eso costara.

* * *

El Hokage y Orochimaru estaban en otro techo de la arena peleando solos mientras que el Kazekage y Mastsuki se encontraban en otro angulo de la arena..

"Shinobi's de Suna...defiendan a Konoha. Matsuki...tu que sabes de esto ordena los escuadrones de shinobi para que apoyen. Yo ire a checar a mis hijos." El Kazekage se esfumo y la Chunin sonrio. "Shinobi's de suna." Ella llamo a cuatro shinobi's.

"Okay. El enemigo ataco por la entrada principal que es en el este, por los bosques que estan al norte, y atacan tambien por el suroeste. Lleven escuadrones de noventa shinobi cada uno a estas direcciones excepto a la principal. Yo y mi escuadron nos haremos cargo de la serpiente y el asalto pesado. Si se encuentran shinobi de Konoha digan que vienen de parte del Cuarto Kazekage para ayudar a Konohagakure no Sato en la invasion orquestrada por La Villa del Sonido cuyo lider es Orochimaru." Matsuki exclamo y los Jonin se fueron con sus escuadrones. Ella llamo a su escuadron y todos fueron a direccion.

Y en el aire ella simplemente sonrio. "A la cuenta de tres todos haran Devastacion." Ella ordeno y todos se prepararon.

"Uno." Siguieron saltando en las casas, hasta que el lugar estaba cada vez mas cerca.

"Dos." Matsuki llamo y todos comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos para el Jutsu mientras que ella hacia sellos diferentes pero nadie se fijo.

"TRES!"

"**Elemento Viento: Devastacion.**" El escuadron de noventa shinobi hicieron el jutsu y ella hizo un solo jutsu y el dragon de agua se formo. "Elemento Agua: Jutsu Dragon de Agua." Matsuki exclamo y el gran dragon de agua que podia decirse era grande en tamaño y podia ir contra la gran serpiente fue impulsada por el gran aire, todo esto ocurria mientras estavan en medio del aire. Y el dragon ataco directamente a la serpiente de tres cabezas.

Todos los noventa shinobi bajaron y en frente de ellos bajo Matsuki.

"Dividanse en tres escuadrones de trienta. Uno de esos escuadrones se quedara conmigo...los otros vayan al sur este al centro y otros al sur oeste." Matsuki ordeno y se dividieron.

"Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto Tsume y Matsuki sonrio. "Somos shinobi de Suna con una orden del Kazekage de ayudarlos en lo que pudieramos. Somos pocos, pero poderosos." La chunin de Suna exclamo y entonces los shinobi fueron a pelear contra shinobi en el area mientras ella fue contra la serpiente.

* * *

"Orochimaru, talvez hace muchos años no te pude matar. Pero no cometeré el mismo error." Sarutobi Hiruzen exclamo y quitándose sus ropas ceremoniales de Hokage el baculo apareció en sus manos.

Orochimaru empezó a reir mientas empezó a hacer sellos de manos. "Ya veras Sarutobi-sensei, tendre mi venganza conta Konoha. Veamos que haces al ver tu preciosa Konoha en las ruinas." Orochimaru ejecuto el jutsu y cuatro tumbas aparecieron. Hiruzen con una cara de enojo vio a Orochimaru, a quien habrá llamado de los muertos. El no podía saber ya que las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Las cuatro tumbas se abrieron y cuatro rostros enigmáticos hicieron su aparición.

Senju Hashirama - Primer Hokage de Konoha y usuario de la línea sucesoria Elemento Madera

Senju Tobirama - Segundo Hokage de Konoha y usuario prodigioso del Elemento Agua

Namikaze Minato - Cuarto Hokage de Konoha y aprendiz de Jiraiya

Uzumaki Kushina – Segunda Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, Esposa del Cuarto Hokage

Los dos primeros Hokages aparecieron y se vieron sorprendidos. Miraron al hombre en frente de ellos y solamente un solo apodo se les vino a su mente. "Saru." Ambos mencionaron y el Hokage accedió. "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de sus muertes Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei." El Tercer Hokage afirmo.

El cuarto Hokage se sorprendio al ver a su antecesor en frente de el. "Abuelo, que ha pasado?" El cuarto Hokage pregunto y Sarutobi lo informo de la situación. "Konoha fue atacado por Orochimaru y sus subordinados. Uso el Edo Tensei para traerlos a atacar Konoha." Sarutobi informo y la mujer pelirroja fue a otra conversación. "Y Naruto?" Kushina pregunto y el rostro del Hokage se lleno de tristeza. "Que ocurre con Naruto; Sarutobi?" Pregunto el cuarto y el Hokage menciono la verdad. "Para que Naruto fuese leal a la aldea, tuvimos que borrar casi tres cuartos de las memorias de su infancia." El Hokage confeso y ambos padres de inmediato se llenaron de enojo. "La mayoría de la villa no acepto su sacrificio y fue…maltratado por casi toda la aldea. El odio que sentían, lo desahogaron en el." El Hokage expreso con sinceridad y el rostro de ambos se lleno de furia y tristeza. "Minato...lamento no haberte dicho la verdad...Tsunade y Jiraiya son tus padres." El tercer Hokage confeso y el cuarto empezaro a llorar.

"Que he hecho? Por mi culpa, mi hijo…yo…" El cuarto Hokage simplemente no encontró las palabras y de inmediato hizo sellos de manos y Orochimaru le puso la kunai en su cabeza. En es momento Minato termino el ultimo sello, su esposa. Kushina, repetía los mismos sellos que su esposo hacia.

Y cuando Orochimaru pareció tener el control de la situación, el cuarto y su esposa salieron libres del control del sannin y para ese momento, una barrera encerro a los dos primeros Hokages, al sannin y al tercer Hokage.

* * *

"Elemento Madera: Dragon de Madera." La kunoichi de Suna invoco al gran dragón que solamente un shinobi con la talla del primer Hokage ha podido hacer y el gran dragon chino de madera fue contra la serpiente de tres cabezas.

* * *

Los Shinobi's de suna vieron el gran dragon de Madera que fue hecho por la guardiana del Kazekage. El dragon era grande que podia compararse a un Biju.

El dragon empezo a enrollarse alrededor de la serpiente de tres cabezas y alrededor del dragon brotaron varios arboles que comenzaron a matar a los shinobi del sonido que se encontraban cerca.

Matsuki se quedo viendo lo que le tomo mucho tiempo entrenar tomando frutos. Ella era un secreto uy resguardado de suna, una Chunin muy capaz con sangre senju que ni a misma Chiyo-Baa-sama podia negar.

Si, Matsuki era junto a Tsunade una de las pocas Senju en el planeta y con la habilidad de usar el Mokuton al nivel de Hashirama Senju.

El ver el dragon de madera vencer a la serpiente de tres cabezas y tenerla como rehen fue suficiente para subir la moral de no solamente los shinobi de Suna sino tambien de Konoha en la batalla. Y en ese momento la arena se hizo predominante en Konoha y las hojas tambien. Signo de la batalla que definiria la alianza entre dos villas.

La batalla donde el Dragon de Madera aprehendo a la serpiente con fuerza y gracia.

* * *

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho, Hiruzen Sarutobi solamente pudo sellarlas manos de Orochimaru y este ya tenia su Kusanagi enterrada en su torzo. Hiruzen miro a la serpiente de tres cabezas acorralada por el gran dragon de madera. El solamente escucho como su sensei Hashirama habia restringido al Kyubi con ese mismo jutsu y el mismo dragon. El jamas penso que lo veria con sus propios ojos. El solamente sonrio. 'Hashirama-sensei...tu legacia en este mundo sigue y seguira aun.' El Hokage sonrio y su vida empezo a desvanecerse.

* * *

Minato y Kushina buscaban alrededor de Konoha por Jiraiya y Naruto, sin saber que estos. Los estaban espiando. Naruto, siendo la persona que odia a su padre se levanto. "Viniste para destruir a esta aldea y de paso matarme no es asi?" El hijo pregunto y el rostro del cuarto Hokage expreso tristeza. "Naruto sigue al cuarto Kazekage. Yo me encargo de ambos." Y asi fue como el rubio se marcho y dejo a los tres.

"Padre?" El Hokage pregunto y el Sannin acepto. "Si...tendra que pasar tiempo antes de que te considere su padre." El sannin asintio y ambos padres expresaron dolor en sus caras.

* * *

Matsuki hizo que el dragon se consumiera a la serpiente o que la matase, y el dragon eso hizo. Con su gran boca consumio a la serpiente y ella cayo sonriente. Los frutos de su gran entrenamiento han tenido frutos.

* * *

_Matsuki veia a los demas chunin hacer tecnicas elementales y ella simplemente aun no podia salir de los basicos. Ella miarba al suelo cuando Temari llego. "Matsuki, por que te ves mal?" La rubia pregunto y Matsuki miro a su amiga. "Es que, varios Chunin saben hacer jutsus elementales y yo, no salgo de los basicos." La chunin novata respondio y Temari simplemente la abrazo. "Amiga, tu eres poderosa. Tu al igual que yo somos guerreras que dariamos todo por Suna. Y dariamos la vida por nosotras o cualquier otro shinobi o kunoichi de la aldea. Chiyo-Baa-sama dice que entrenes y aunque duela entrena mas hasta que sientas que de un suspiro te mueras." La rubia dijo y su amiga sonrio. "Gracias Tema, no se que haria sin ti." Matsuki sonrio y se fue dispuesta a entrenar. _

_Y por casi seis meses nadie supo de ella, muchos dicen que dejjo suna y otros decian que simplemente la mataron._

_Y cuando llego, ella llego mas fuerte que nunca. Dispuesta a todo y justamente cuando habia audiciones para ser guardaespaldas unico del Kazekage. Ella dispuesta a todo entro. Sin esperar nada el Kazekage la felicito por sus esfuerzos._

* * *

"Matsuki-sama!" Los Chunin y Jonin de Suna que se encontraban en la puerta habian ganado gracias al inmenso apoyo de la joven. Mitarashi Anko de inmediato ordeno Ninjas medicos para que atendieran a la muchacha. Y Matsuki fue escoltada por Anko, Ibiki, Tsume, el batallon de la joven y varios shinobi de Konoha.

* * *

Y justamente en ese momento El cuarto Kazekage, Gaara y sus hermanos se fueron y naruto estaba en el piso.

* * *

Orochimaru escapo mientras unos ANBU trataron de ir tras el pero fueron atrapados en una red por uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru.

* * *

Todos se acercaron al Hokage que murio con una sonrisa que inclusive en sus ojos se expresaba. El tercer hoakge murio sabiendo que dejo a la villa en buenas, muy buenas manos.

* * *

**Esto fue el termino del segundo capitulo y el mas largo de los que he hecho. **

**No me vengan a criticar a Matsuki, que para ser la chunin que es ahora tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos y sus deseos de llegar a ser grande fueron impulsados no solamente por Temari sino tambien por el Cuarto Kazekage. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y para aclarar, los de Kumo se fueron durante la invasion, lo mismo paso con equipos de otras aldeas. Los unicos que se quedaron fueron shinobis de Konoha y Suna solamente. **


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Vivir es Tragedia

Solamente han pasado horas de que el ataque ha parado y varios shinobi se acercaron a los cuerpos de los tres primeros Hokages. El ANBU conociendo al tercer Hokage, checo pulso y efectivamente era casi nulo. Yéndose con el primer y segundo Hokage, el pulso era relativamente poco pero aun así, se veían vivos pero en un coma.

"TRAIGAN MEDICOS!" El ANBU grito desesperado. El Hokage estaba al borde la muerte y los otros dos estaban en coma. Y fueron tomados.

Matsuki había hecho un trabajo relativamente bueno y los Shinobi de Suna se aseguraron. No podían regresar a Suna mientras que su comandante y la protectora del Kazekage se encontraba en cama y lastimada. Asi que, la llevaron al hospital y esperaron a que la kunoichi se curara. Temari, sus hermanos y el Kazekage forzosamente se tuvieron que quedar ara constata que la kunoichi seria bien cuidada.

* * *

Mei Terumi miraba la obscuridad y el cielo, ya se acabo. Yagura murió, pereció y aun así no estaba en paz. Pero, nadie supo quien lo mato. Lo único que vieron en su oficina fue el cuerpo del cuarto Mizukage ensangrentado con una cortada en la yugular y la parte frontal de su cuello cortado.

-En otro sector de la Aldea de la niebla-

Un niño de doce años de pelo obscuro y de tez entre clara y morena con ojos café obscuros con el atuendo de un Chunin cayo al piso. Sus pies ya no aguantaron mas, su cuerpo estaba fatigado. El haber peleado con el Mizukage fue algo que verdaderamente lo dejo exhausto. Y en su miseria y debilidad comenzó a llorar. Con la poca fuerza que tenía se arrodillo y tomo una kunai hecha especialmente para la técnica de los Espadachines de la Niebla, el_ Asesinato Silencioso_. La acerco a su cello y todas las tragedias de su vida pasaron enfrente de el.

"_Tu madre nunca te amo"_

"_TU NO ERES MI HIJO"_

"_Tu familia me traiciono…"_

"_Te entrenare junto a mi nieto…"_

"_Mátame por favor…MATAME!"_

"_Tu eres un Uchiha…el odio esta en tu corazón desde tu nacimiento…SAL DE MI VISTA!"_

"_Tu examen Chunin será matar a tu sensei, sino lo haces mataremos a tu hermana."_

"_Vienes a matarme…a terminar lo que empezaste con mi nieto eh…"_

Y llorando, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

"Estará bien?" La hermana mayor de Gaara y hija del cuarto Kazekage pregunto al medio que accedió. "La técnica que hizo le absorbió mucho el chakra, pero aun así esta estable. Necesitara unos días para descansar antes de que pueda salir." El ninja medico informo y se retiro dejando a los tres hermanos y su padre pendientes sobre la kunoichi que suficiente se ha esforzado para llegar a lo que ha sido hasta ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de la mansión Namikaze se encontraba a Naruto dormido mientras que en la cocina se encontraban Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina. "Que podemos decirle?" El padre rubio pensó y su sensei y padre solamente dio un respiro. "Hijo, se tu mismo. Y espera a que el dolor pase. O y por cierto, tenemos que ir a buscar a Tsunade y decirle de todo lo que ha pasado." El hombre respondió y el cuarto Hokage se sorprendio. "Vamos a ir a buscarla?" El cuarto Hokage pregunto y Minato accedió. "Bueno…así que déjame ver si entendí. Soy nieto del Primer Hokage y eso me hace Senju y no Namikaze?" El ex-Namikaze pregunto y su padre accedió. "Si, eso te hace Senju." El Sabio de los Sapos contesto y empezó a marcharse cuando su hijo hizo una pregunta. "Tu tienes clan padre?" El ahora senju pregunto y Jiraiya accedió. "Si...te contare una historia que solamente yo y Sarutobi-sensei sabemos."

* * *

_La primera guerra shinobi había acabado, dejando muchas victimas a su paso y una de ellas fue exactamente el Nidaime Hokage que pereció enfrentando a los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku de la aldea del rayo. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi tuvo aventuras con ciertas mujeres antes de casarse con Biwako y el niño que portaba en brazos no era la excepción. El pelo del niño era blanco como la nieve pero aun eso no fue suficiente para dejar las cosas en claro. El chico era el primer hijo de Hiruzen a aun recién tiempos de su vida._

_Fue el asombro que se obtuvo unos momentos antes cuando Shinobi de Iwagakure le dieron al niño con una carta de la mujer que se la envió al hombre. Diciendo que el era el nieto de Mu el Segundo Tsuchikage que igualmente pereció en batalla contra el segundo Mizukage. Y que tenía la probabilidad de tener en sus venas el Jinton y el Bakuton. El ahora tercer Hokage se veía en grandes apuros ya que no podía decir que el chico era su niño que tuvo en una aventura con una shinobi de la roca y que era nieto de Sarutobi Sasuke y de Muujin, eso causaría suficientes razones para que los Shinobi de Kirigakure lo buscaran y que Onoki venga a tratar de partirle el alma por tener a un niño que básicamente era la minita de oro de Iwa. _

_El conocía muy bien al pueblo de la roca y sabía que explotarían de las habilidades de su nieto y que lo haría un arma para la guerra. Con tener el Jinton y el Bakuton era suficiente para que trataran de hacerlo un prodigio entre todos. Hiruzen estuvo pensando en que nombre darle al niño, originalmente trato de Llamarlo Sasuke como su padre pero, fue asustado como un gato. El rápidamente tomo defensiva y vio que el bebe reía. Sarutobi sonrio y tenia un nombre mucho mejor y mas significativo. "Te llamare Jiraiya y serás el mejor shinobi que Konoha haya conocido." Sarutobi sonrio y después de hacer el acta para el orfanato dejo al niño en el orfanato y siguió con su vida._

* * *

Kushina y Minato después de escuchar la pequeña historia de Jiraiya estaban sorprendidos. "Asi que mi abuelo es el Tercero?" El rubio pregunto y Jiraiya solamente moviendo su cabeza en un si sonrio. "En la historia de Konoha jamás menciona mis Líneas Sucesorias y de hecho nunca las use en frente de mis compañeros. Pero aun así, mi padre si sabia que las estaba entrenando y también las ranas." Jiraiya dijo y casi juntando sus manos, formo un cubo transparente con una bola blanca en su epicentro. Haciendo constatar de que sabia la técnica del tercer Hokage Onoki. Y después mostro la palma de su mano que aparentemente estaba normal. Pero después de que el cambo de visión alrededor de la mano se distorsionara apareció u raya en el centro de su mano que al abrirse se vio una boca que tenia dientes y lengua. "Tengo la habilidad de llenar de chakra cualquier objeto que sea consumido por estas bocas que tengo en mis manos. En mi caso mis manos pueden procesar la cera, hacerla dura para moldearlo en cualquier objeto y hacerlo explotar en cualquier momento." Jiraiya explico y el cuarto Hokage se sorprendio. Sin nada que decir, Los tres se fueron en marcha para ir en busca de Tsunade, La madre del Cuarto Hokage y abuela de Naruto.

* * *

"Mei-sama encontramos a n joven Chunin a una cuanta distancia de la torre Mizukage con heridas considerables." Un Jonin de la rebelión reporto y la pelirroja se trato de acercar para solamente ver que la actividad alrededor del cuarto donde estaba el Chunin. "Algo que quisiera reportar sobre este Chunin?" Terumi Mei pregunto y fue cuando los médicos le hablaron al jonin. "Mei-sama, por las facciones del chico se determino que efectivamente es un Uchiha, y que porta la Samehada, solamente se sabe eso." El Jonin informo y la Terumi acepto. "Se reporto que las heridas fueron hechas por lo que parecía ser un garfio por lo que se puede decir que tuvo una intensa pelea con Yagura." El Jonin informo y la pelirroja se quedo sorprendida. Fue cuando llego otro medico que corría hacia la líder de la rebelión. "Mei-sama, Yagura tenia heridas muy raras en su cuerpo. Tenía un efecto de quemadura pero no había ningún indicio de que hubiese sido fuego lo que quemo a Yagura Mei-sama. Y también encontramos que en varias otras cortadas de su cuerpo, había veneno extremadamente benigno y que funcionaba al contacto. Llegamos a la conclusión de que el Mizukage recibió estas cortadas venenosas y quemaduras antes de las heridas que encontramos en el cello que fueron lo que hicieron que sucumbiera a la muerte. Y aun si las heridas no hubiesen sido hechas Yagura hubiese muerto un minuto y medio después de que las heridas se hubiesen hecho ya que las heridas en el cuello fueron hechas rápidamente sin dejar el lapso de tiempo." El medico informo y la pelirroja se sorprendio. Ciertamente la aldea de la niebla ha escuchado de los venenos más poderosos hechos por Chiyo y Sasori.

-Unos minutos después-

Kurai Uchiha despertó y vio que los médicos aun lo atendían de sus heridas. Los médicos de inmediato reportaron y fue cuando Ao entro al cuarto y activo su Byakugan. "Tu mataste a Yagura?" Pregunto el Jonin y el Chunin acepto. "Si…yo lo asesine." Acepto el Chunin y el Jonin acepto. "Tu nombre?" Pregunto el Jonin y el Uchiha sonrio. "Uchiha Kurai." Respondió el Chunin y Ao se sorprendio. "Por que tu nombre no esta en los archivos?" El hombre de pelo azul pregunto y el simplemente miro al techo y cerro sus ojos y dio n respiro de tristeza. "Porque el los tenia y cuando las guerrillas empezaron el destruyo todo documento que constatara mi existencia. Incluyendo mi titulo como Chunin de Kirigakure." El hablo y Ao accedió.

Su Byakugan no le mentía, y por lo que sus ojos decían. Este chico decía la verdad, nada era mentira. "Algo mas que quieras decir?" El pregunto y el simplemente miro al techo. "Mi existencia…es nula…" El dijo débilmente mientras permanecía en su cama. "No deberías de sentirte así. Para toda la villa eres un héroe. Nos salvaste del peor tirano en el mundo." El Jonin menciono y el simplemente rio. "No soy digno de tal titulo...prefiero hundirme en la tristeza que ser el peor ejemplo para todos y que le llamen a alguien mísero y vil un héroe." El menciono y Ao se retiro.

Horas más tarde entro Mei, Ao, Chojuro y el Daimyo del Agua. "Escuche que tu venciste a Yagura?" El líder del País del agua pregunto y el accedió. "Si…yo lo mate." El acepto y el Daimyo sonrio. "Bueno, cuando te recuperes entraras en vigor como el Quinto Mizukage. Confirmare la orden." El Daimyo dijo cando Mei intervino. "Espere!" Ella respondió y miro con ojos de odio al Uchiha. "Como no sabemos que _el_ no ira contra nosotros." Ella pregunto mientras miraba con rabia y odio al muchacho. "Sea como sea, mis ordenes son mis ordenes Terumi Mei-san y se ejecutaran." El Daimyo se marcho dejando a Mei, Ao y Chojuro en el cuarto con el Uchiha. El trataba de mirar a otro lado pero en realidad sentía la mirada de odio y rabia de la pelirroja.

Eso de inmediato le recordó a su madre.

"_Tu madre nunca te amo…"_

"Salgan…"El dijo calmado mientras respiraba abruptamente. Los tres se marcharon y el solamente empezó a llorar sus brazos salieron de la cama para mostrar las cicatrices de la tortura que tuvo que pasar por la traición de su familia. Cuando vio que había mucho vendaje de inmediato lo aplico en sus brazos, manos, dedos, cuello, toda su pierna hasta llegar hasta más allá de los tobillos, dejando solamente la planta del pie libre.

El trataba de esconder esas cicatrices de tortura que le hacían recordar todo el daño que su familia le hizo. Vio una sola rosa y con solamente tocarla, se marchito. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar en su cama.

* * *

"_Por que sensei? Porque todos me odian, porque todo a mi alrededor me odia?" El niño le pregunto a su sensei mientras veía la flor que se marchitaba. "Te odian por el simple hecho de que, eres un monstruo y por eso se marchitan. Porque no mereces saber la belleza de la vida." El sensei respondió y fue con los otros dos genin, dejando al niño solo a que se hundiera con sus penas y amargura._

* * *

El empezó a llorar cuando sonrio…lo único que lo mantenía vivo era esa razón.

'Onee-san...' El pensó sabiendo que su hermana mayor viviría una mejor vida que el…sin odio ni rencor ni penas desde el nacimiento. Ella era la única razón por la que su sacrificio valía o el creía. 'Por que?' Fue lo único que vino a su cabeza mientras dormía y sabia que vería sus pesadillas, lo único que podía hacer era vivirlas sabiendo que estaba solo.

Y aun durmiendo, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sabiendo que su dolor y soledad jamás se terminaran.

* * *

Paso un día para que el Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki despertara de sus pesadillas y recibiera al mundo con una mirada de angustia, dolor y pena. Fue cuando un Jonin con demasiada experiencia en sus ojos miro al que seria su Mizukage. "Mizukage-sama, su presencia es requerida en su oficina para hacer los últimos arreglos con el Daimyo del Agua." El hombre vio que el Kage se levanto y accedió. "Muchas gracias emm…" El ahora Mizukage trato de preguntar el nombre del Jonin y el Jonin solamente dio una sonrisa gentil. "Ganryu Mizukage-sama." El Jonin dijo y el joven se acerco y lo miro a los ojos. Después de varios minutos salió pero se quedo casi a media salida. "Ganryu me puede hacer un favor." El joven pregunto y el Jonin se preparo para lo que viniera. "Sea un poco mas amable al mundo…muera sin rencor ni remordimientos y le aseguro que, se ira en paz y con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mente y su corazón. El odio daña y envenena el corazón a quien le es dirigido." El Mizukage le dio una sonrisa verdadera al jonin pero después se convirtió en la mirada de pena y tristeza que indicaba que su vida ha solamente circulado en ambas cosas.

Ganryū usa el uniforme típico de la Niebla, con el chaleco táctico azul y una espada en su espalda. Además, en su mano derecha lleva un brazalete, que es un símbolo de unidad que tenían todos los miembros de su antiguo equipo, asesinado por los ninjas de Iwa; actualmente, lo mantiene como un recuerdo de sus amigos muertos, y como un símbolo de la paz tan esperada.

El Mizukage destruyo el brazalete que el Jonin portaba y sin mirarlo solamente dijo una sola cosa. "En mi corta vida aprendí que, si puedes eliminar aquellas penas que te impiden seguir…se deben eliminar para poder proseguir. Yo no soy tan suertudo que digamos…" Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y el ahora Kage se marcho. El jonin se quedo sorprendido de lo que el Kage le dijo, el pensaba que solamente seria un niño presumido y aun con mucho que aprender pero, de lo poco que sabe. Puede dar consejos.

Ganryu se marcho con muchas cosas en su pensamiento entre ellas las palabras de sabiduría de su Kage.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina fue recibido por el Daimyo y por Terumi Mei que no se veía muy contenta. Se acerco a la silla del Mizukage y ella aun o miraba con odio y rencor. "Te odio." Ella respondió y el simplemente sin mirar hacia los ojos de la mujer solamente respondió "La honestidad es la mejor de todas las artes perdidas." El asintió y se sentó en su silla dejando a ambos adultos sorprendidos y con sus ojos de pena y dolor miro al Daimyo.

Su soledad se notaba inclusive en la voz.

"Bueno, solamente quiero constatar que de ahora en adelante serás el encargado de esta aldea tomado tu posición como Mizukage. Algo que quieras decir?" El pregunto y el solamente miro a la ventana que daba visión a la aldea de la niebla. "La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que sientan a ver lo que pasa." El comento, el Daimyo accedió. "Me podía preguntar de donde sabe tanto?" El pregunto y el sonrio. "La vida da altos y bajos, para los que se quedan en lo bajo y en lo alto por mas tiempo les permite aprender del mundo a su perspectiva." El respondió y el Daimyo se marcho de la reunión para seguir con la vida de siempre.

"Que puedo hace ahora?" El pregunto y la pelirroja solamente lo miro con odio. "Puede decirme porque finge ser lo que es." Ella respondió y el solamente vio al techo y trato de calmarse. "Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas." El razono por medio a la pregunta que ella dijo y ella simplemente se acerco a la mesa. "Responde en idioma humano." Ella respondió y el simplemente no podía dirigir la mirada a esos ojos que lo miraban con odio y rencor.

'Madre…' El pensó y el volteo para que ella no mirara las lagrimas que el tenia en su rostro. "Me iré por un rato…necesito aire." El se marcho dejando todo como estaba mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

* * *

Por el techo de la torre Mizukage veía a la aldea que lo vio nacer mientras quebraba en llanto.

"Chichiue, Okaa-sama, Onee, Murasama-sensei, Kuromaru…por que?" El quebró en llanto mientras una briza de aire frio y hizo que su alma se congelara. "Prefiero contener el dolor y la pena de toda una aldea a que la aldea la contenga." El dijo y camino a su oficina. Para ver que Terumi Mei estaba sentada en su silla. "Por que sigue aquí?" El dijo con respeto y ella se levanto. "Fui llamada tu asistente." Dijo con un tono de odio y el acepto.

Kirigakure a diferencia de Konoha que tenía concilio en la niebla el Mizukage tenia la máxima autoridad sobre todo lo que sea referente a la aldea. Civiles y Shinobi por igual.

Tomo un rollo vacio y comenzó a escribir los métodos que implementara la academia. Primero lo primero, ya no habrá mas exámenes sangrientos eso era lo principal.

Ahora los requerimientos para ser shinobi serán saber los tres básicos que es el jutsu de clon, el henge y el Kawarimi. Junto con Taijutsu que es el de elección y deben de aprender un arte aparte para poder aprobar el examen a genin. Y para civiles el examen de admisión a la academia era aun mas difícil ya que para entrar a la academia ya deben de nombrar los aspectos que un shinobi debe tener y al menos saber que harán al ser shinobi.

"Podrías entregar esto a la academia ninja por favor."El pidió de buena manera y la pelirroja tomo el rollo bruscamente y se marcho de la oficina azotando la puerta. El continúo haciendo ideas para los cambios que la aldea de la niebla debe tener.

* * *

La noche llego y el Mizukage se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea para pensar o más bien, tratar de no recordar sus malos recuerdos. Cuando escucho un grito de ayuda. Fue cuando camino silenciosamente en el bosque que encontró el crimen.

Dos hombre, una mujer en ropa interior. 'Violación…' El pensó en una manera de distraerlos minuciosamente. El sonrio y empezó a caminar, ahora el estaba justamente detrás del árbol donde estaba atada la mujer.

Sin activar su sharingan hizo un Genjutsu alrededor de la zona para distraerlos.

Confirmando que fueron distraídos, saco su kunai y la lanzo, haciendo una pequeña cortada en el rostro de un hombre. Una gota de sangre cayó mientras que el Uchiha hacia sellos de manos.

Antes de que la gota cállese, tomo la forma de una bala que penetro el pecho de ambos hombres.

* * *

La kunoichi se sorprendio de ver que ambos hombres se tocaban sus torsos que estaban sangrando, fue cuando una persona con cabello negro como la obscuridad vino de repente puso ambas manos en los torsos de ambos hombres, y cayeron muertos.

Después de remover las ataduras llevo a la mujer al hospital y ambos de os hombres a la morgue para que fueren checados y enterrados.

* * *

-Minato, Jiraiya y Kushina-

Los tres o mas bien Jiraiya empezaron la búsqueda de Tsunade en pequeños pueblos, y para el enfado de los tres, a cada lugar que visitaban. La pareja del cuarto Hokage y Kushina llamaban la atención pero a ambos no les interesaba. Por ahora su misión primordial era buscar a Tsunade.

* * *

**Les doy gracias por haber leído este capitulo, lamento por haber actualizado muy tarde. **

**Ahora explicare las habilidades de Kurai y haremos una comparación con las de Matsuki.**

**Ahora Kurai y Matsuki son muy diferentes. Matsuki tiene más genes del lado Senju que del Uchiha por lo que a su vez no le da el sharingan pero aun así por tener sangre Uchiha le da el elemento Infierno que es la combinación de Katon y Raiton por lo que analizo. El Elemento Infierno son llamas negras. Mientras que por ser senju le da básicamente el elemento Madera que es la combinación de Suiton y Doton. Y por parte de la sangre Uzumaki le da la resistencia y la gran cantidad de chakra junto con el elemento cristal. **

**Pero por ahora ella solamente sabe dos afinidades que es Agua y Tierra y las combina para hacer elemento madera.**

**Kurai tiene más genes del lado Uchiha que del senju, esto no le da el Mokuton pero aun así por ser senju le da la habilidad de generar, manipular y controlar su sangre, la de sus alrededores o la de alguien mas utilizando chakra. Por ser Uchiha le da el Sharingan que a su vez por sus tragedias y su dolor se convirtió en Mangekyo Sharingan. Y por ser parte Uzumaki le da dos elementos que es el Dokuton (Manipular, Controlar y Crear ácidos, venenos u otras sustancias), le da el Owariton (secreto…) y le da la ventaja de que puede utilizar su Mangekyo sharingan sin que este le dañe la vista. Y tiene afinidad a los cinco elementos.**

**Pero por ahora el solamente tiene el sharingan y sus habilidades normales, aun no conoce nada sobre el Owariton o el Dokuton.**

**Ahora en referente a porque dichas habilidades, les explicare.**

**Los Senju tenian la habilidad de ser grandes shinobi por una sola razón, ellos tenian mucho chakra y crecían con un complejo conocimiento de el que les daba habilidades especiales. Por ejemplo podemos decir el Nidaime y su gran control sobre el elemento agua o Toka Senju y su gran habilidad en Genjutsu o Tsunade Senju y su control que le permite hacer tantas cosas. **

**Ahora Matsuki por tener mas carga genética a los Senju obtuvo el Mokuton mientras que por tener una buena cantidad de genes senju su hermano obtuvo la habilidad de manipular la sangre. **

**Los Uchiha en vez tenian la habilidad de ser grandes shinobi por una razón, ellos son bueno enfocando el chakra. En sus ojos, eso puede explicar porque Uchiha Madara a esta ahora puede Utilizar su gunbai y poder enfocar chakra en ella para hacer técnicas. Ahora, la mayoría de sus técnicas requieren que enfoquen chakra en sus ojos para obtener el sharingan o sino dan otros Kekkei Genkkai que también son útiles. Mientras que Matsuki tenia una decente cantidad obtuvo el Elemento Infierno mientras que el hermano menor por tener mas genes de Uchiha obtuvo el Sharingan que fue apoyado por su gusto y talento en Genjutsu y también le dio un Kekkei Genkkai extra, como Sasuke tiene el Elemento Infierno pero en el caso de este le dio la Umbrakinesis, osease control sobre la obscuridad. Ya después será explicado y perdón por no mencionarlo anteriormente pero no, esto aun no lo aprende. **

**Los Uzumaki todos sabemos de ellos, su chakra era de grandes cantidades, difícil de controlar por ser tan denso y por lo mucho que había. Y por supuesto dentro del clan Uzumaki esta la habilidad para hacer Chakra Jutsu que son habilidades que manipulan solamente chakra y toma forma en lo que necesite o también da el Kekkei Genkkai Elemento Cristal. **

**P: Ahora, como explicas que Guren lo Tiene?**

**R: Simplemente en esta historia al menos, Orochimaru alguna vez se encontró con la masacre Uzumaki y tomo el tiempo para checar bien si tenian Kekkei Genkkai y TADA! Se descubre el Elemento Cristal.**

**Ahora Matsuki y Kurai tienen casi la misma carga genética pero aun así, ambos casi tienen lo mismo. Mientras que Matsuki tiene el chakra en mucha cantidad, la resistencia y el Elemento Cristal. Kurai tiene el Dokuton el Owariton y sacrifico la resistencia y poco de las grandes cantidades de chakra por usar su Mangekyo Sharingan y quitarle el gran defecto de que lastima la vista a largo plazo. **

**P: Algunas de sus habilidades vienen de sus padres? **

**R: Eso se vera mucho mas adelante.**

**Ahora nos iremos con los tres Hokages.**

**Como estarán? Es lo primero que viene a la mente. Bueno, Hiruzen estuvo cerca de la muerte y no…no uso el Shiki Fuujin. Por que? Porque simplemente su muerte al usar semejante jutsu no fue necesaria, simplemente fue una estupidez. Ahora, por el combate con Orochimaru esta lastimado si, pero aun mantendrá su vitalidad como Sarutobi y ahora que ya no será Hokage va a entrenar mas y claro…va a descubrir el Kekkei Genkkai del Clan Sarutobi.**

**Ustedes dirán que si el Segundo y el Primero regresan básicamente estamos haciendo que vivan el dios y su hermano. Bueno, se equivocan. Al regresar al mundo shinobi prácticamente ambos de su nivel Kage bajaron a nivel medio-Chunin**

**COMO ESTA ESO?**

**Bueno, simplemente digamos que si un Kage de su nivel pueda ejecutar al menos Cinco jutsu de nivel rango S, quince de rango A y ya cansado ser la ostia en Taijutsu y a pesar algo más. No, aquí veremos a los dos otra vez empezar desde dos o tres y tratar de llegar hasta el diez. **

**Eso de que Jiraiya es un Sarutobi es-**

**MUY INTERESANTE!**

**Partiendo de ahí podemos decir de que prácticamente Sarutobi talvez le dio mas atención a Orochimaru porque lo necesitaba porque sabia que su hijo lo entendería. Ahora, darle Kekkei Genkkai a Jiraiya no fue una absurda Idea. Jiraiya caer ante Pein no me gusto, Jiraiya era un sannin por favor. No puede ser que le haya pasado eso. Eso de que los sannin caigan NO, fuera.**

**Le di los Kekkei Genkkai a Jiraiya para lo que son, un apoyo extra a sus peleas por si llega a necesitarlos contra un enemigo que sepa que es poderoso y lo puede matar. El ataque sorpresivo y perfecto, que más falta.**

**Ah y para agregar, **

**Jiraiya no tiene contrato con los sapos,**

**POR QUE!?**

**Porque quiero ser algo más original con Jiraiya, si es un Sarutobi de corazón entonces tendrá el contrato con Enma. **

**Y que pasara con Minato y Kushina?**

**Ellos ahorita están bien como son, talvez unos detalles pequeños pero a pesar de como son al momento. Nada.**

**Ahora, Minato será el poseedor del contrato con los sapos, y aprenderá sus técnicas de senjutsu..punto!**

**Ahora…QUE PASO CON NARUTO!?**

**Naruto ahora esta en un coma temporal por luchar contra Gaara. Básicamente como no tiene aun el contrato con los sapos. Asi que por ahora se queda como esta.**

**Naruto gracias a sus genes de Senju pudo básicamente tomar el Elemento Hielo de Haku y aplicarlo para uso suyo solamente, eso compensa por no tener el Mokuton aunque no me lo crean. Que más puedo agregar, bueno. Tiene la Kubikiribocho para apoyarlo con sus combates y sus afinidades. **

**Que paso con Kisame!?**

**Para ustedes Kisame esta muerto y punto…!**

**Itachi NO será miembro de Akatsuki, será un ninja renegado de Konoha que anda de vagabundo por el mundo o no se, pero esta confirmado que aparecerá después. **

**Y si, Sasuke se ira con pedófilo-sensei y Sakura se ira ala por eso. **

**Para terminar, les doy gracias por su interés en mi historia. Ahora que sufrirá cambios espero que les guste un poco mas.**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

La verdad y la traicion

-Una semana después-

Sarutobi Hiruzen finalmente abrió sus ojos. Fue cuando se sorprendio que en las otras dos camas de su cuarto se encontraban el Shodaime y el Nidaime. El vio hacia el medico que entro al cuarto y se sorprendio a ver de que el Kage estaba despierto. "Hokage-sama." El medico dijo sorprendido y siguió haciendo su reporte. "Le sugiero que se quede aquí unos días mas mientras se recupera." El Iryo-nin aconsejo mientras terminaba su reporte sobre los otros dos Kages y se marcho.

"Hashirama-sensei…Tobirama-sensei…" Hiruzen cerro sus ojos para otra vez empezar a dormir.

* * *

-Tanzaku Quarters-

El trío por fin se encontraron a Tsunade que, como siempre estaba bebiendo en sus penas. "Tsunade tienes que regresar a la aldea." Jiraiya aconsejo y la sannin dijo que no. Que no le importaba lo que ocurriese en esa aldea. "Tsunade por favor…" Jiraiya trato de razonar cuando Minato se levanto. "Que buena abuela eres eh? Prefieres beber mientras que tu nieto esta en el hospital muriendo por un veneno que lentamente lo esta matando!" El cuarto Hokage se levanto y le grito a la sannin en la cara. "Abuela? Yo jamás tuve hijos bastado." La sannin se levanto enojada pero fue cuando Jiraiya interrumpió. "Amm…Tsunade. Tuviste un hijo pero Sarutobi-sensei hizo que borraran tus memorias. Lo tuviste antes de que anduvieras con Dan." Jiraiya razono y la sannin miro a Jiraiya con enojo. "Y quien es el padre?" Tsunade pregunto y las mejillas de Jiraiya se enrosaron. "Por lo que dice Sarutobi-sensei…yo…." Eso fue lo único que dijo y su compañera sannin de inmediato se enojo. "Y quien es mi hijo?" Ella pregunto y el señalo a Minato. Ella lo vio y trato de ver facciones suyas y de Jiraiya en el.

Para la frustración de ella si había. Ella apretó su mano y las mejillas se enrosaron. Le dio un golpe fuertísimo a Jiraiya en la barbilla y fue lanzado a la pared. Tsunade camino lentamente hacia su compañero y le empezó a dar una golpiza hasta que el simplemente cayo inconsciente.

"Eso fue por andar de prostituto después de haber hecho familia." La rubia lo agarro de su kimono y lo impacto en la pared para que abriese los ojos. Jiraiya los abrió y vio a Tsunade enojadísima. "De ahora en adelante actuaras maduro como el hombrecito que eres." La senju dijo enfadada y lo impacto a la pared. "Entendiste?" Ella comento y el accedió con su cabeza y Tsunade simplemente dio un respiro. "SHIZUNE! Regresaremos a Konoha para checar a mi nieto." Tsunade miro a Minato y se calmo. "Minato…tienen reservado una habitación?" La senju pregunto y el ex-Hokage accedió. "Pero solamente hay dos camas." La Uzumaki y nuera de Tsunade agrego y la rubia cargo a Jiraiya. "Que mas da. Tuve familia con un pervertido de primera clase." La rubia llevo a Jiraiya al cuarto y no hubo otra mas que dormir juntos.

* * *

"No hemos podido descartar el veneno del Uzumaki Hokage-sama." El medico informo el estado de su bis-nieto. Sarutobi estaba ciertamente preocupado ya que estaba hablando de su bisnieto. "Por favor, si hay cualquier cambio infórmeme por favor." El Tercer Hokage acepto y empezó a hacer sellos de manos. Y después en frente suyo apareció Enma.

"**Sarutobi, te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Enma el rey de los monos y el Tercer Hokage accedió. **"Si Enma." El tercer Hokage acepto y Enma miro el rostro del Hokage. El siempre adivinaba lo que pasaba por la mente del Hokage. **"Que te preocupa Sarutobi?" Enma pregunto y el Hokage dio un respiro. **"Enma, quiero que contactes a Jiraiya y que le des el examen para que pueda invocarte." El Hokage asintió y Enma no estaba sorprendido del todo. **"Hasta que por fin decides pasar el contrato Sarutobi. Pensaba que te lo quedarías tú. Y solamente se lo darás a el?" Enma pregunto y Hiruzen dijo un si.** Hiruzen dijo mientras miraba a la ventana. Ciertamente su familia se hizo larga en lo que menos pensó.

Tuvo solamente tres hijos.

Jiraiya

Sasuke

Asuma.

Jiraiya heredo el estilo de su cabello y sus habilidades como Sarutobi y su cuerpo se hizo más robusto por la carga genética suya y del Segundo Tsuchikage. Sasuke fue también un gran shinobi pero lamentablemente murió y lo único que dejo fue a Konohamaru ya que su esposa lamentablemente había muerto después del parto. Y Asuma pues es Asuma.

Y pues ahora tenía un nieto y un bisnieto. Su segundo hijo nunca fue el mejor hijo y de hecho, el dese que se hizo Chunin ya no quiso tener nada que ver con el Hokage y de hecho le hizo un sello especial y único a Konohamaru para que este rechazase el Contrato de Enma.

* * *

-Sunagakure no Sato-

Han pasado apenas tres o cuatro días que Los tres hijos del Kazekage, El cuarto Kazekage y Matsuki Senju regresaron a la arena.

Por ahora todo iba normal o eso se pensaba. Ella solamente iba y venia de la oficina del Kazekage para hacer sus mandados o servirle una taza del mejor te verde para calmar el estrés del Kage.

"Matsuki…ese chico que venció a Gaara. Me intereso, que conoces sobre el." El Kazekage asintió y la cuidadora se quedo pensando de los informes que le entregaron. "Pues porta un Kekkei Genkkai realmente interesante y porta una de las siete legendarias espadas." La Chunin razono mientras se quedaba pensativa, no era nada del otro mundo. Aunque llamo la atención las facciones del rubio. "Sus facciones son parecidas a las del Cuarto Hokage." Con ese comentario fue suficiente para que el cuarto Kazekage se levantara. "Con eso fue suficiente Matsuki, muchas gracias. Oh y por cierto." El Kazekage dio un respiro. "A veces me pregunto si mis decisiones serán las mejores o las peores." El Kazekage puso cuatro papeles en la mesa. Matsuki los miro y se sorprendio. "Pienso que Kankuro y Temari son lo suficientemente maduros para seguir con sus vidas. El tercer Tsuchikage insistió en tener una alianza con la arena. Yo fui el que ofrecí a mi hijo Kankuro para la alianza y el a su nieta." El Kazekage miro a la aldea de la arena y tomo un poco de te. "Te daré una misión Matsuki. Quiero que convivas con Gaara, a que me refiero. A que estés ahí para el, si su Biju trata de salir de control utiliza el Mokuton para controlarlo." El Kazekage se cercioro y la senju accedió. "Sera un honor Kazekage-sama." La kunoichi respondió y en ese momento Temari y Kankuro entraron a la oficina del Kazekage. "Padre." Ambos dijeron y su padre se veía serio pero orgulloso.

"Me han mostrado que han madurado para ser Chunin. Kankuro, Temari; ustedes han sido elegidos para esta misión o mas bien. Este modo de vida que eventualmente será para el bien de nuestra aldea." Fue cuando el Kazekage les repartió a ambos los papeles que se sorprendieron. "Tienen algo que decir?" El Kazekage pregunto y ambos de sus hijos se quedaron sorprendidos que no podían responder.

"Kankuro tu fuiste elegido para ser el esposo de la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi. Temari tu fuiste elegida para casarte con un ninja de Konoha, uno que aun yo no escojo." El Kazekage respondió y ambos accedieron. "Kurotsuchi vendrá a visitar la aldea, esta estimado que llegue para mañana. Vendrá con su abuelo Onoki y su padre Kitsuchi." El Cuarto Kazekage y padre de ambos Chunin informo y Kankuro se sorprendio. "Asi que, será mejor que aprendas a vestirte bien hijo para dejar una buena impresión." El padre dio el consejo.

* * *

Pero en Otogakure Orochimaru sonrio, ya todo estaba listo con sus shinobi para que lleven a Uchiha Sasuke a la aldea.

"Kabuto, hagan de una vez los preparativos para la misión." Orochimaru sonrio de oído a oído. Mientras contemplaba a la aldea del sonido seguir en sus actividades normales.

* * *

Hiruzen sonrio, ya hizo el papeleo.

Ahora Senju-Sarutobi-Uzumaki Naruto era orgullosamente Chunin de la aldea de la hoja junto a Shikamaru Nara y Aburame Shino.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke no podía entrenar mientras un miembro de su equipo estaba herido. El quería entrenar, debía de vencer a su hermano Itachi. Debía de matarlo pero simplemente no podía. Konoha lo estaba limitando y el lo sabia, debía de escapar de aquí de una o de otra manera.

* * *

Senju Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina se encontraban en la aldea, todos fueron a un solo lugar desde que regresaron.

Al hospital de Konoha.

Lo primero que hicieron fue confirmar que el Tercero estuviera bien.

* * *

"Ustedes pueden continuar…Jiraiya. Por favor, podrías quedarte un momento." Hiruzen pidió a su hijo que se quedara y Jiraiya siguiendo la voluntad de su padre se quedo con el. "Jiraiya, quiero que firmes el contrato para poder invocar a los monos." Hiruzen le dio el gran rollo a su hijo y Jiraiya lo firmo. "Chichiue…que haras?" Pregunto su hijo y Hiruzen sonrio. "Yo tengo mucho que entrenar aun si quiero seguirle el paso a todos ustedes. Tengo que revitalizarme y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Tú deberías de empezar a hacer lo mismo Jiraiya. Y te daré el titulo de Lider del Clan Sarutobi y por supuesto el clan y la hoja sabrán que tu eres mi hijo." Hiruzen sonrio y Jiraiya probo el Kuchiyose no Jutsu por primera vez y Enma apareció.

"**Oh Jiraiya, así que al fin me invocas." Enma miro a Hiruzen que accedió con su cabeza. "Bueno, por ahora ya esta confirmado que Jiraiya será un segundo poseedor del contrato a pesar de ti. Ya después te introduciremos a todo el clan." **Enma desaparecio dejando a Jiraiya y a Hiruzen solo. Fue cuando Hiruzen se levanto a abrazar a su hijo, se notaba que el Sannin aun era más alto que su padre pero aun así, no significaba que no lo abrazaría. "Jiraiya, dale esto a mi bisnieto. Se lo merece." Hiruzen le dio un chaleco Chunin as su hijo y Jiraiya sonrio. "Claro que si padre, se lo daré." Jiraiya apenas construía esa relación con su padre, pero no significaba que no trataría de construirla.

Sin nada más que pensar ambos Hiruzen y Jiraiya caminaron al cuarto de Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade procedió con los últimos pasos para confirmar que su nieto ya no tenía el veneno en su cuerpo. "Asi que este es mi nieto?" Tsunade pregunto y ambos Minato y Kushina accedieron. "Naruto-chan." Tsunade dijo y sonrio, ciertamente tenia un parecido a su hermanito fallecido Nawaki.

Fue cuando Jiraiya y Hiruzen entraron al cuarto y Minato miro al tercer Hokage. "Abuelo?" Pregunto el Cuarto Hokage sorprendido de ver al tercer Hokage con las mismas ropas que alguna vez uso como jonin. "Si Minato-kun?" Pregunto Hiruzen a su nieto que simplemente sonrio. "Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade pregunto y Hiruzen acepto. "Jiraiya es mi hijo." Hiruzen confeso y Tsunade se sorprendio. Como si un montón de ladrillos cayeran en su cerebro.

Naruto abrió los ojos para ver a sus queridas personas y otros extraños.

"Sarutobi-Hijiji, Ero-Jiji?" Naruto pregunto y Tsunade empezó a reír. "Naruto ella es tu abuela Senju Tsunade." Jiraiya señalo medio sonrojado a la rubia senju que estaba parada a su lado. "Ellos son tus padres Minato mi hijo y Kushina Uzumaki." El Sannin señalo a ambos. "Por alguna razón ellos dos junto con los otros dos Kages alcanzaron a ser liberados completamente del Edo Tensei por alguna razón que hasta hoy es desconocida." El Sannin informo y miro a su sensei y padre. "Y el es tu bisabuelo Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tercer Hokage de Konoha y maestro de los sannin." Jiraiya dijo con orgullo y el rubio Uzumaki sonrio. "Era hora que la familia se hiciera grande." El comento y todos simplemente sonrieron ante dicho comentario.

"Naruto por las habilidades que mostraste en los exámenes Chunin. Quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso que hayas hecho Chunin." Jiraiya comento y le dio a su hijo un chaleco de Chunin. Naruto se sorprendio al verla. "Me tome la libertad de comprarte el uniforme que todo Chunin de la hoja usa." Jiraiya puso el uniforme y todos hicieron un abrazo familiar.

Naruto fue al baño y se vistió con el atuendo de Chunin con Kubikiribocho en su espalda.

"Que dices si celebramos en la casa Sarutobi?" Hiruzen pregunto y Naruto acepto y todo el grupo se fue a la casa Sarutobi a celebrar el acenso de Chunin de Naruto.

* * *

La noche callo y todos empezaron a celebrar. Fue cuando Hiruzen el Lider del Clan pidió un momento para hablar. El clan Sarutobi ciertamente era numeroso.

"Quiero contarles a todos ustedes una historia." Hiruzen dijo y empezó a decir la historia de los tiempos de la segunda guerra y como llego Jiraiya a su vida. Y su revelación dejo a los miembros del clan a su hijo Asuma y a Konohamaru sorprendidos y atónitos ante dicha revelación. "Y de ahora en adelante mi hijo Sarutobi Jiraiya tomara cargo de las tareas del líder del clan Sarutobi." El ex-Hokage informo y todos dieron un brindis para dar la bienvenida a Jiraiya. Después Jiraiya mismo se levanto y conto la misma historia que Sarutobi le conto sobre el y Tsunade, y sobre su hijo Minato que se caso con Kushina y eventualmente tuvieron un hijo llamado Naruto.

Todos los miembros del clan se sorprendieron. Básicamente el Clan Sarutobi tenia el prestigio de tener entre sus descendientes a miembros del clan Senju y Uzumaki.

Y después de una cena todos durmieron en la casa Sarutobi.

* * *

Los cuatro del sonido se acercaron y empezaron a conversar con Sasuke, que después de hablar con ellos lo dejaron muy pensativo.

Sakura le imploro a Sasuke que se quedara pero este solamente le agradeció a la chica y se marcho con los cuatro del sonido.

* * *

**Y Termino el capitulo 4.**

**Ahora que Naruto fue llamado Senju-Sarutobi-Uzumaki y titulado Chunin de la aldea de la hoja que pasara. **

**Proximo Capitulo…**

**El Camino de la Perdicion!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y su ayuda a hacerme saber mis errores o tratar de hacer las cosas mejor para que todos los que lleguen puedan disfrutar la historia. **

**FranTano: _Gracias! De hecho, la idea fue de ultimo minuto ya que la mayoría reviven a los padres y dejan al primero y al segundo igual; creí que seria bueno improvisar y de seguro algo bueno saldrá de ello. Con lo de Matsuki; efectivamente es una Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha pero va mas del lado Senju y Uzumaki que el del uchiha. Mientras que su hermano Kurai va mas por el lado Uchiha. Cualquier duda espero que sea aclarada después._**

**NarutoKurai: _Ya tenia planeado un contrato diferente a los usuales, uno fuera del canon ya que los del canon ya son muy utilizados. Eso de Hanzo realmente lo tengo previsto pero para otra idea en otro fic. Ahora para explicarte y dejar en claro lo de la técnica del Edo Tensei. El Segundo Hokage y Minato se alcanzaron a liberar al ser invocados; Tobirama por haber creado el jutsu y Minato por ser un experto en sellos. El Primero y Kushina aun están apegados a la técnica y haremos un contrarreloj a ver quien gana; Orochimaru o ellos dos.  
_**

**elchan:sempai: No lo tomes a mal pero, reviví a los individuos para agregarle interés al Fanfic, y mucho mas con los eventos subsecuentes al Capi 5 donde mas de uno sera sorprendido. Ahora, no le di interés a las batallas en los exámenes chunin porque no lo vi necesario y no afectaría mi canon en si. Ahora, tienen razon...le quito emoción a mi fic y lo lamento por eso y Kishimoto tambien comete el mismo error en esta guerra al ser muy derecho con los eventos y no dejarse caer...pero bueno no todos somos perfectos. Por ahora ya termine de editar hasta el capitulo 6 donde es el epilogo de la primera parte antes de entrar a un Shippuden muy diferente al canon y a lo que muchos creyeron que habria.  
**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

La Maldición

La villa estaba desesperada y eso fue lo que despertó a más de una persona.

UCHIHA SASUKE HABIA DEJADO LA VILLA!

De inmediato Tsunade siendo la persona que es tomo la autoridad como Quinta Hokage y convoco a Shikamaru Nara y le pidió que convocara a un escuadrón de cinco para recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru de inmediato convoco a Chunin Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba, Chouji y Neji. Y entonces los cinco dejaron la aldea fue cuando eventualmente Los cinco se encontraron con los ninjas de Otogakure que llevaban a Sasuke.

El primer error que se cometió fue que el equipo se separo.

Chouji fue contra Jirobo

Neji contra Kidomaru

Kiba contra Sakon y Ukon

Naruto contra Tayuya

* * *

Los cuatro del sonido miraron al escuadrón de rescate con sonrisas, fue cuando Chouji Akimichi vino a una sola decisión. "Continúen; yo me encargare de el."

* * *

"Tu eres el Hyuga?" Kidomaru de los cuatro del sonido pregunto y Neji entro en kata del estilo de los Hyugas y miro a Kidomaru muy serio.

* * *

Sakon rio mientras miro al Inuzuka que se preparaba para atacar. "Por que tratan si saben que el Uchiha los dejo sin siquiera decir algo en contra de tal idea." El miembro del escuardon de Orochimaru exclamo y Kiba simplemente lo miro muy serio. "Mi mision es ayudar a Shikamaru en la captura de Sasuke Uchiha, pero tambien estoy aqui para rendir cuentas por la muerte del Sandaime." El Inuzuka comento y ambos Kiba y Akamaru empezaron con un Gaatsuga.

* * *

"Quien eres tu?" Tayuya, la única kunoichi de los cuatro del sonido pregunto y Naruto simplemente sonrio. "Soy Senju Naruto." El simplemente estuvo en posición listo para lo que fuese. Tayuya comenzó a tocar su flauta y Naruto de inmediato sintió y vio que su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre muchísimas cuerdas.

El rubio simplemente concentro chakra alrededor de su cuerpo y picos de hielo salieron de su piel rompiendo el Genjutsu y ahora era su turno. El de inmediato hizo sellos de manos y espejos se formaron alrededor de la kunoichi, ella empezó a tocar su flauta y tres demonios llamados Doki trataron de deshacer el cristal pero no podían. "No se puede deshacer el cristal." El respondió y fue cuando el ataque fue hecho.

Usando los espejos como una ilusión, empezó a atacar a la kunoichi usando la Kubikiribocho causando varias cortadas considerables en la kunoichi. Los espejos daban alusión que era un Genjutsu pero realmente no lo era ya que simplemente los espejos se relejaban entre ellos, cuando en realidad veías a muchos Narutos, en realidad solamente había uno en un solo espejo.

Fue cuando el deshizo el Jutsu y la kunoichi prácticamente estaba dañada. Pero alcanzo a levantarse, pero fue cuando ambos fueron sorprendidos por dos shinobi vestidos de negro con nubes rojas alrededor de sus gabardinas. "Mira a quien encontramos Senosuke." El hombre de pelo verde sonrio mientras sacaba sus dos odachis.

El hombre tenia una altura promedio de un metro con setenta centímetros, cabello verde y tez morena. Sus facciones era de bishonen que inclusive preguntarías si el chico era hombre o mujer. Portaba su gabardina de akatsuki y sus odachis preparado para el combate. Este hombre portaba una bandana de Sunagakure cortada por el símbolo lo que daba alusión a que era un ninja renegado.

Senosuke era diferente. El era de tez blanca pero no palida, cabello azul claro con cejas del mismo color que indicaba que el color de su cabello era natural y no pintado. Su estatura era por unos centímetros más alta que la de su compañero bishonen y portaba su gabardina de akatsuki. El portaba una Hitai-ate de Kumogakure con el símbolo de la aldea cortado haciendo alusión que era un ninja renegado la portaba justamente para tapar sus ojos haciendo alusión a que talvez era ciego.

Tayuya trataba de levantarse pero no podía, el hombre de cabello verde fue el primero en tratar de atacar al Jinchuuriki fue cuando el uso su Kubikiribocho para bloquear las cortadas de la espada.

Tayuya aun con sus ojos abiertos vio que el hombre de pelo verde tenia a Tayuya capturada y la espada de el estaba en el cuello de ella.

"Ríndete Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, si no vienes entonces la mataremos." El puso su espada un poco más cerca de la Kunoichi para hacer su punto claro. El Jinchuuriki de inmediato golpeo la palma de su mano en el piso y dos pico de hielo aparecieron, uno atravesó la pierna y el brazo con el que sostenía la espada que estaba cercas de la kunoichi y el otro pico solamente atravesó el otro brazo que contenía la otra espada. Tayuya cayó inconsciente y el hombre trato de escapar pero no podía.

El rubio cargo a la kunoichi inconsciente en su hombre y tomo a la gran espada por el manga con solamente su mano derecha. Y uso bombas de humo para huir y fue en dirección a buscar a Sasuke, no sin ser perseguido por ambos miembros de akatsuki.

* * *

Chouji no tenia otra alternativa, se encontraba muy cansado y Jirobo habia activado su sello maldito. 'No tengo eleccion pero usarlas.' El Akimichi pensó y tomo las tres pildoras.

* * *

Hyuga Neji se encontraba listo para hacer su ultimo ataque contra Kidomaru. "Estas dentro de mi campo de divinacion." Fue lo unico que el Hyuga dijo y entro en Kata para hacer una tecnica que jamas habia hecho hasta ahora. Algo mucho peor que el Ocho Trigramas Sesenta-y-cuatro palmas.

* * *

Kiba miro la cara de Sakon que se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

Naruto llego con Sasuke y este estaba preparado para lo que viniese. El puso a Tayuya en el suelo que era justamente en la cabeza del Shodaime Hokage.

"Haz venido dobe." Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba que estaba confiado y firme.

* * *

"Espera Murasama. Va a pelear con el Uchiha." Senosuke dijo y el ahora llamado Murasama se calmo. "Ciertamente tus habilidades son fascinantes Senosuke. Siendo un ninja y ciego muestra que todos podemos ser shinobi." El espadachín de la arena menciono y el simplemente tuvo una cara triste. "Bueno, casi siempre no encuentras valoración en tu casa, a veces esta aquí afuera." El comento y Murasama sonrio. Y tomo la mano de su amigo. "Amigo, sabes que me tendrás a mi para todo." Murasama contesto y Senosuke sonrio. "Gracias Murasama." El respondió y su amigo solamente asintió. "No hay de que, para eso existo." El respondió y ambos vieron la batalla llevarse acabo.

* * *

Sasuke trataba de cualquier medio vencer a Naruto. Empezaron con una pelea de Taijutsu que, para el Uchiha no iba nada bien.

Después de una buena pelea y de ambos tener heridas Sasuke empezó a contar la historia de como obtuvo sus poderes y eventualmente todo vino a lo que Sasuke dijo.

"Y por eso Naruto, mi mejor amigo. Te matare para poder obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan y así matar a mi hermano." Sasuke sonrio y Naruto de inmediato hizo su Rasengan por lo que Sasuke activo su Chidori y ambos jutsus golpearon y ambos fueron lanzados lejos.

Sasuke de nuevo trato de usar el Chidori solamente para que Naruto lo bloqueara y el rubio hizo sellos de manos y lanzo un dragón de hielo hacia la dirección del Uchiha, que por poco y no lo evadía.

Fue cuando Sasuke no obtuvo decisión que activar la segunda etapa de su sello maldito de Orochimaru y Naruto simplemente se quedo igual. El sabia que no había probabilidades que el sobreviviera a tal ataque con el Uchiha que básicamente tenia mas poder que el.

"_El poder no son jutsus…dime, que tanto puedes hacer sin tener que usar tanto chakra en un jutsu?" _

El simplemente sonrio. De una o de otra manera ya conoció a su familia, tenia la suficiente habilidad para vencer al Uchiha y traerlo de vuelta, lo único que no confirmaría seria SU regreso.

Naruto preparo su Rasengan que aprendió gracias al Sannin y con ese simple jutsu venció al Shukaku y con el Rasengan fue contra Sasuke.

Naruto después se acordó que el Uchiha era mas amado en Konoha que el, y que solamente la gente lo amaría por su nombre y no por sus acciones. El Chidori de Sasuke impacto en su corazón exactamente y el Rasengan, nunca tuvo un objetivo en específico.

* * *

El Shodaime Hokage abruptamente despertó gritando.

"NOOO!"

El grito inhumano del Shodaime espanto a toda la gente del hospital y de Konoha, e inclusive en el bosque se escucho el grito del Primer Hokage.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en estado de shock, su mano atravesaba el pecho del rubio exactamente donde se encontraba el corazón. El rubio recostó su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha mientras en su boca salía sangre, un signo de que estaba desangrando y apunto de morir.

"Sasuke…" El comento y empezó a hacer una larga secuencia de sellos de manos.

"Tu no eres nada para mi." El rubio contesto y ese sentimiento de poder que sentía el Uchiha se desvaneció, como si todo se fuese de sus manos.

"Adios…" Fue lo único que dijo y utilizando todo su chakra, toda el agua en el valle fue congelada y del cuello a los pies, el Uchiha fue recubierto en hielo y el Uzumaki callo a lo profundo del valle congelado, básicamente el hielo que recubría el valle era irrompible e indestructible así que, Uzumaki Naruto murió en su ultima misión.

Kakashi aun sin saber nada de que Naruto era hijo de su sensei Minato, recogió al Uchiha y vio al hielo que recubría el valle con una sonrisa. 'Y aquí moriste Kyubi.' Kakashi pensó mientras reía. Y tomo el cuerpo del único miembro de los cuatro del sonido que quedo vivo, la kunoichi pelirroja y fue en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

Chouji cayo al haber derrotado a Jirobo despues de haber tomado las pildoras

* * *

Despues de haber utilizado el Jutsu contra Kidomaru, Neji sintio algo en su pecho...un dolor agonizante intenso y sucumbio a ese dolor.

* * *

Kiba aun estando sano sucumbio al mismo dolor en el pecho.

* * *

Lagrimas brotaban del rostro del Shodaime Hokage. El aun no sabia porque lloraba, simplemente las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro.

* * *

"A líder-sama no le gustara esto." Murasama comento y Senosuke accedió. "Siento vida alrededor del valle pero, en el fondo no hay nada, es inexistente. Kyubi murió a manos de Uchiha Sasuke." Senosuke confirmo y ambos se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

El Shodaime se paro y fue por su atuendo y se vistió. "Hermano, a donde vas?" El Nidaime pregunto y el Shodaime solamente dijo una sola cosa. "Quiero saber que ocurrió. Por alguna razón llore y sentí algo aquí." El Shodaime señalo su pecho y el Nidaime entendió. Ambos fueron y vieron que varias personas estaban en las puertas de Konoha esperando.

Todos vieron al Shodaime y al Nidaime se sorprendieron pero no cuando escucharon que los dos estaban de vuelta. "Tsunade-chan que ocurre?" El Segundo Hokage pregunto y Tsunade conto la historia de Naruto que fue a rescatar a Sasuke de la malvadas manos de Orochimaru.

Fue cuando Kakashi regreso con dos personas, Sasuke y una kunoichi del sonido.

Fue cuando Minato se acerco a Kakashi y le pregunto sobre Naruto. Kakashi solamente respondió con alegría que el Kyubi había muerto. Fue cuando Minato golpeo a su estudiante en la cara y le dijo que no podía escuchar semejantes insultos a su hijo viniendo de su sensei. Y le ordeno que le dijera todo lo que ocurrió y Kakashi escucho lo del comentario de su hijo pero creyó que era una broma. Y empezó a contar todo lo que ocurrió en la pelea de Naruto contra Sasuke y como el rubio cambio en sus últimos momentos de vida congelo el valle del fin y su cuerpo callo a las profundidades del congelado valle. Confirmo que el hielo en el valle del fin es indestructible e irrompible.

Tsunade empezó a llorar mientras tenia la mano en su pecho, lo mismo ocurrió con Kushina. Lo único que pudieron hacer Minato y Jiraiya fue consolar la tristeza de sus esposas y tratar de ser fuertes. Pero aunque sean hombres, ellos también lloraban. Lagrimas brotaron del rostro del tercer Hokage y lo mismo ocurría con el primer Hokage.

Con un amargo termino en el día, la misión fue declarada un éxito al costo de la vida del Chunin Senju-Sarutobi-Uzumaki Naruto que recibió un Chidori exactamente en el corazón.

* * *

Shikamaru con solamente un solo dedo lastimado quería terminar su carrera de shinobi mientras lloraba intensamente por la muerte de un compañero que sacrifico su vida para traer al Uchiha a Konoha.

Temari simplemente trato de animar al Nara, y gracias a eso el dolor de el se calmo.

Mas vergüenza y tragedia se trajo cuando se revelo que el era la ultima esperanza para el Clan Senju. Y los civiles de Konoha simplemente aun estaban dl lado del Uchiha.

* * *

Tayuya despertó en el hospital para ver a un medico y atacarlo. "Donde esta?" Ella pregunto y el medico pregunto que quien. "El rubio que usa el hielo. Donde esta?" Ella pregunto y el medico respondió que no sabia sobre alguien que usara el hielo en la aldea.

Ella lo soltó y se fue a la cama, ella tenia solamente una cosa que hacer. Agradecerle al rubio por haberla salvado del hombre y también de Orochimaru ya que cuando despertó el sello maldito había desaparecido de su sistema. Como?

Ella no podía decirse como, el rubio tenia poder pero sobre todo habilidad.

"Por que buscas a mi nieto?" La abuela del rubio pregunto y la pelirroja se sorprendio. Ese chavito tonto era el nieto de Tsunade Senju, eso si era otro canal.

"Por que, el tonto me salvo y le quiero agradecer." Ella respondió con toda esa confianza del mundo. "Se podría saber de que te salvo?" La Hokage pregunto y ella tuvo una sola respuesta. "Me salvo de mi perdición." Ella respondió señalando a su cuello que no tenia nada. "Y de mi muerte a manos de dos ninjas renegados." Ella respondió y Tsunade simplemente sonrio. 'Naruto y su voluntad de salvar a la gente siendo que son malvadas.' Tsunade dio un respiro y se veía que los labios de la Sannin temblaban y los ojos empezaban a acumular agua. "El Uchiha fue rescatado al costo de su vida." Fue lo único que la abuela respondió y se marcho del cuarto de inmediato.

Tayuya se quedo en el cuarto mientras tocaba su pecho, una sensación extraña pasaba por ahí, pero esa sensación dolía.

* * *

**Y ahora que pasara con Naruto muerto?**

**Acaso realmente murió?**

**Eso será respondido el próximo capitulo, Si es que hay otro.**

**AHORA!**

**Antes de preguntar por que no pase las peleas de los otros contra los miembros del sonido, simplemente no tuve suficiente referencia sobre esta parte de la saga, muchos simplemente ignoran los eventos y se centran en la pelea en el valle. Ahora sepan que estoy preparado para las criticas que reciba sobre esto y perdónenme por ello pero por ahora las peleas no seran muy alargadas, recuerden. Aun son genin y solamente Naruto es Chunin. Ahora en la segunda parte donde todos son mas maduros y Chunin y otros Jonin ahora si tendran mas interes, pero por ahora. Esto se queda asi. **


	7. Capitulo 6-Epilogo

Capitulo 6

El Nuevo Kyubi?

Naruto murió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sasuke estaba en Konoha sin Mangekyo Sharingan y todo iba bien. Era irónico que la muerte se sintiera como si estuvieras en el mas profundo de los sueños, fue cuando vio una luz encenderse y vio tres personas en frente de el.

El primero tenia parecido con su Hijiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

El segundo ciertamente era aun mas extraño ya que era una mujer de pelo gris con ojos realmente extraños.

El tercero era un hombre de pelo negro rizado y vestido como un samurái.

"Ya has venido. Entonces por alguna u otra razón estas en un estado en el que estas casi 80% muerto y solamente 10% vivo." La mujer de pelo gris comento y ambos hombres accedieron. "Por que estoy aquí? Quienes son?" Naruto pregunto y los tres rieron.

"Yo soy Sarutobi Sasuke tu tatarabuelo y padre de tu bisabuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi." El primero respondió y el accedió. Miro a la segunda que sonrio. "Yo soy Uzumaki Emi o todos me conocen como El Sabio de los Seis Caminos." Ella respondió y Naruto se quedo sorprendido. Y el tercero sonrio. "Soy el padre de Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju. Y mi nombre es Kagemaru Senju." El respondió y Naruto se sorprendio.

"Y por que estoy aquí?" El rubio pregunto y LA sabia de los seis caminos le sonrio. "Bueno, ciertamente cuando despiertes no serás el mismo ya que el sello que tu padre impuso en ti era un sello que el creyó haber inventado pero en realidad ya estaba creado. El punto es que, este sello se utilizaba con los Jinchuurikis de hace muchos años, lo que hacia era que a cierto tiempo de que el Demonio perdía la vida ellos se convertían en los próximos Biju, por lo que ahora te toca a ti."Ella respondió y sin responder simplemente miro al horizonte de la obscuridad. "Te enfrentaras a un hombre que es muy poderoso, su nombre es Uchiha Madara. Y en el futuro necesitaras este poder. Asi que yo…como la Uzumaki que soy, te daré este regalo para que lo utilices." Ella toco la cabeza del rubio y este comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

"Levantaos." El Sarutobi respondió y Naruto se levanto. "Tu vida se hará mas interesante ahora, quiero decirte simplemente que como Sarutobi estoy orgulloso de ti. Y como shinobi mucho mas." El Sarutobi toco la cabeza del Rubio de nuevo y se marcho.

"La manipulación sobre el hielo es meramente el principio, como buen descendiente de Senju Hashirama te daré el regalo que le di a el l nacer, el poder para controlar toda planta a su alrededor y supongo que tu también lo mereces." Fue lo único que dijo el samurái y toco la cabeza del rubio y se marcho.

"_**DESPIERTAAAA!"**_

Un grito inhumano lo hizo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse en un lugar bosque que estaba casi algo recubierto con hielo y esto por ende daba mucho frio.

"**Veo que haz despertado humano. Que hace alguien como tu en estos recónditas tierras frías?" Pregunto un tigre blanco que ciertamente superaba el tamaño de un perro adulto (Supera a akamaru adulto en estatura y longitud). **"Desperté aquí." El rubio respondió y el tigre blanco simplemente vio que sus cachorros se acercaron y los acaricio con su mejilla. **"Mi nombre es Ooyuki y pertenezco al clan de los tigres." La tigre respondió y de inmediato un tigre mucho más grande que la tigre, podría decir que si la tigre llegaba mas o menos a su estatura actual, podía decir que el tigre media al menos de la estatura de Kakashi sino un poquito mas o menos.**

**El tigre lo vio a los ojos. "Llegaste aquí porque de seguro querías saber si podrías tener un contrato." El tigre pregunto y el Uzumaki respondió un no, que el no sabia nada de eso. "Mírame a los ojos."El tigre dijo y el rubio miro los ojos del tigre.**

"**Ciertamente tu vida me sorprende Senju. Casi mueres y te encontramos aquí. Te haremos un examen para saber si eres digno de ser el primero en tener nuestro contrato." El tigre respondió y el senju tuvo varios exámenes.**

* * *

"Asi que el Kyubi murió." El hombre enmascarado pregunto y efectivamente ya no sentía al Kyubi por ningún lado. "Esas no son buenas noticias, por ahora dentro de dos años empezaremos a capturar Jinchuuriki y si no hay Kyubi, esperaremos lo suficiente para que aparezca." El hombre enmascarado dio la orden y el supuesto líder la acepto.

* * *

Mientras que en Konoha las cosas no fueron bien. A un día después del funeral de Senju-Sarutobi-Uzumaki Naruto el Uchiha estaba libre pero aun así estaba ahora a la merced de su aldea y muy bien asegurado para que no escapase ni lo intentase.

La aldea regreso a sus actividades normales y tratando de vivir normal o eso creyeron alguna vez.

* * *

-Aldea de la Arena-

Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi y Onoki estaban en la entrada de la aldea de la arena que fueron sorprendidos por un Kankuro que utilizaba su atuendo de Jonin de la arena después de que paso el examen con honores gracias a los estudios que Chiyo le dio.

"Kazekage." Onoki saludo al Kazekage y sus tres hijos. Después lo demás lo llevaron a la oficina.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, la alianza esta hecha entre la arena y la roca. La boda será el próximo año, pero donde vivirán ambos." Onoki pregunto y el Kazekage simplemente sonrio. "Propongo que tu nieta se quede aquí en Sunagakure y que se haga embajadora de relaciones entre la roca y la arena." El Kazekage aconsejo y el Tsuchikage acepto los términos del Kazekage. "Porque no dejamos que ambos vayan a una cita, digo. Kitsuchi estaría encantado." Onoki trajo el tema y el Kazekage acepto.

* * *

-Kumogakure no Sato-

"Mmm…interesante idea Mabui-hime." El Cuarto Raikage acepto las condiciones de su esposa Mabui. Ciertamente era bueno tener una alianza con Konoha, pero usar a su hija Samui para eso era algo fuera de lugar y, simplemente no iba al cazo. Pero aun así no podía dejar la idea ahí que se queme en el vacio.

* * *

-Kirigakure no Sato-

Pasaron solamente semanas después de que el Mizukage salvo a Ruka de ser violada por lo que fue confirmado dos Jonin que estuvieron al servicio de Yagura. Según los reportes médicos la muchacha apenas abrió sus ojos hoy en este día.

Su depresión solamente fue de mal en peor ya que sus pesadillas eran recurrentes y prefería mil veces estar en el papeleo de la noche o entrenando que sufrir esas pesadillas y la soledad que siempre ha sentido desde su nacimiento.

Y en las pocas semanas que transcurrieron todo Kirigakure cambio y lo mejor fue que Utakata regreso a la aldea de la niebla. De hecho, hace una semana dejo su lugar de Kage para ir en busca del Sanbi y sellarlo en el mismo. Ahora Kirigakure estaba otra vez en balance después de lo que ocurrió con Yagura. Y tenía ambos de sus Jinchuuriki en la aldea y no podía descuidarlos para nada.

Y por eso dejo a Utakata de Instructor en la Academia para enseñar a las nuevas generaciones de Shinobi los verdaderos valores y que no todo en la vida de un shinobi es matar si razón y traicionar. La aldea prosperaba y era feliz ahora y todos confiaban en su Mizukage, o eso creía la mayoría excepto una persona. Terumi Mei su asistente. Ella lo odiaba pero aun así, mostraba una cierta curiosidad por el Uchiha.

Pero ahora, en este preciso momento se encontraba el ninja renegado mas buscado de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi. "Itachi, eres tu?" El le pregunto al chico que accedió. El Mizukage se levanto y abrazo a su familiar.

El lo había conocido cuando tenia nueve años cuando este estaba en la niebla dando un paseo junto su equipo de ANBU. Tuvo curiosidad de que era un ANBU Uchiha y ahí se conocieron ambos y después de platicar ya no pudieron verse.

"Que te trae a esta mi morada?" Pregunto con satisfacción e Itachi sonrio. "Me gustaría ser un Shinobi de Kirigakure." Itachi pregunto y el simplemente respondió con una Hitai-ate de Kirigakure, el uniforme de jonin y un chaleco de Jonin. "Aquí esta, para lo que necesites, aquí estoy." El Mizukage respondió e Itachi tomo las ropas.

* * *

Mei siendo una mujer curiosa tenia su oreja pegada a la puerta y usando chakra escuchaba la conversación entre ambos.

* * *

"Supe de lo que sufriste en tu vida…perdóname." Itachi tenía una mirada cabizbaja. "No me gusta ver a aquellas personas que considero mi familia sufrir y menos de la manera en la que tu sufriste." Itachi respondió y el simplemente tuvo una mirada que expresaba pena y dolor.

"Se como te sientes Kurai." El respondió y el Mizukage simplemente empezó a llorar. "Solamente quiero decirte que aun tienes familia, aunque sea uno solo…es mejor algo que nada." Itachi se marcho mientras el simplemente se marcho y abrió la puerta sin mirar a la sustente que estaba en el piso sentada. "Imagínate, que tus padres jamás te hayan querido. Que tu madre confiese que jamás te quiso ni en su vientre. A tu corta edad de dos años vivir por ti mismo mientras miras a tu hermana mayor y a tus padres vivir la vida más feliz y tu solo. Que tus padres te odien por el simple hecho de ser quien eres y de existir. Que aquel que debió de ser tu sensei de genin en realidad siempre te odio y te odio por el simple hecho de cumplir la ultima voluntad de tu mejor amigo. Y que al final, maten a tus padres en frente de tu cara mientras te flagelan por los errores que ellos cometieron. Y lo peor, tener que hacer la voluntad de una persona para asegurar que esa hermana mayor se quede a salvo. Y lo peor es saber que por tu corta vida ya hayas hecho suficiente para ser odiado por toda una aldea y hundirte en la soledad de saber que nadie estará contigo…" Itachi se marcho tranquilamente mientras la pelirroja lloraba.

* * *

El tomo una botella de su bolso y tomo sus píldoras que desde sus diez años comenzó a tomar. Tomaba cinco píldoras de antidepresivos cada vez que sentía que ese sentimiento nublaba todo su ser. Después de tomar las cinco píldoras empezó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente mientras las lágrimas desaparecieron pero su cara de tristeza seguía.

Ha estado vivo gracias a esas píldoras, sino muerto estaría.

* * *

-Con Naruto-

El Rubio ha pasado por fin el examen d los tigres o eso creía. **"Muy bien hecho Senju, por ahora haz ganado el derecho a invocarnos. Ahora, puedes irte, cuando tengas la suficiente edad empezaras a entrenar senjutsu, pero eso será después." El tigre que originalmente le dio el examen con un rugido apareció de nuevo en otra parte del mundo shinobi.**

* * *

Naruto apareció en una parte muy extraña ya que nunca ha estado en estos rumbos. "Deténgase!" El hombre de inmediato exclamo y miro al rubio. De inmediato se alarmaron ya que el estaba en el libro bingo y varios ninjas lo llevaban a la cárcel. "Podría preguntar al menos donde me encuentro?" El rubio pregunto y un shinobi que parecía Jonin le contesto. "Estas en la aldea oculta entre las piedras mas bien llamada Ishigakure." El shinobi contesto y el fue puesto en la cárcel.

* * *

**Y aquí termina la primera parte de toda la aventura de nuestro héroe Uzumaki Naruto, De la supuesta muerte fue a la cárcel. Que casualidad no es así?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo que tendrá ahora si la entrada a shippuden!**

**Discúlpenme si no ha habido suficientes peleas, pero prometo que en la II parte van a haber…claro, si es que se hace la segunda parte.**


End file.
